


A Portal Through Time

by FreeRen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming Brotp, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, head canon, missing year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRen/pseuds/FreeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is given the challenge to get back to the Land Without Magic to find Emma - through a time portal.  It's dangerous and very risky, but he's up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta - JJ Sawyer Phillips!
> 
> This story jumped into my brain and said WRITE ME. I'll still be working on my Dirty Thoughts series, and I will try and juggle both of them.
> 
> Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated!

"The War Council is ready for you, Captain Jones."

 

Killian Jones' hand stilled from sharpening his cutlass, fingers delicately dancing over its form, checking to see if he had achieved a proper edge before quietly acknowledging the maid's presence. 

 

"Please inform the King that I will be there momentarily."  He dismissed the servant with a brisk nod and stood up from his seated position, stretching his neck as he lazily twirled the sword in a figure eight before securing it to the scabbard at his hip.  He took a moment to fasten his coat before briskly moving to the exit of the room the Charmings had given him upon their partial renovation of the castle.

 

Killian admired the building as he walked down the isolated hallways of the Charming Castle, his footsteps reverberating in the stone archways.  It had been six months since their departure from the Land Without Magic. Six, painful, long months, where the residents of Storybrooke had made the transition back to residents of the Enchanted Forest.  It had been overrun with creatures and nearly inhabitable upon their sudden return.  Although only somewhat livable now, the group was doing their best to improve their home on a day-by-day basis.

 

He still remembered that day clearly. One moment, he was solemnly standing at the town border, watching Swan's yellow vessel recede in the daylight and then, he was experiencing the painful landing as he hit the unmercifully hard ground outside the destroyed palace.  He could remember ever stoic Queen Regina's sobs of pain she slowly knelt on the uneven terrain, weeping for Henry, slightly lost from the last-minute pull of her magical reserves.  Killian later assumed the rough transition was part of Pan lending his magic to the curse.  That buggering little git never did anything the gentle way.

 

_"Good." She told him, eyes shining with tears and unspoken emotion._

 

It didn't take long for the former citizens of Storybrooke to find their leaders and immediately start questioning them for help.  Killian had half a mind to slip through the crowd and walk off in search of the Jolly Roger, but when he saw the broken look upon David's face as he tried to calm down the unruly crowd, he knew he must stay and help his friend navigate this storm.

 

Months of rebuilding and never-ending royal problem solving had helped stem the worst of his pain at the start, sometimes helping him get lost in small tasks and distracting him from the continuous ache in his heart.  Working as the right-hand man of King Charming was all encompassing, but as each day passed on to the next, he did not break his promise to his Swan.

 

_"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you..."_

Some days, he saw shadows of Emma's fiery determination rise in Snow White as the Queen gracefully solved a problem within the castle walls.  Other days, he saw Emma's kindness reflect in David's eyes as the King always tried to find a solution that would benefit all involved.  Most days, he remembered her sarcasm and quick-wit, as he would trade good-natured insults with Robin from Sherwood Forest, a man who had become instrumental in the reconstruction of the kingdom.

 

After a while, he simply got used to the perpetual ache in his heart. Nevertheless, as promised, not a day went by without him thinking of her in some way. His Swan.

 

Killian took a deep breath as he approached the War Room.  The guards opened the door as he strode inside.  They were losing the fight against the ogres because something magical was stymieing their efforts at every turn.  There was a new black magic force, someone either styling themselves the Black Fairy or the true Black Fairy returned, lurking around the edges of their troubles that Queen Regina, the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell couldn't quite identify—a fact which Killian found disconcerting.  He knew that magic caused problems, made normal, simple things so very difficult and always, _always_ had a price.

 

Rounding the broad table that currently housed the King and Queen's trusted advisors, Killian took his seat directly to the right of the Charming. Although he had heard the various murmurs of people that wondered how _Captain Hook_ of all people had earned the respect and trust to sit at the right hand of the King, but Killian didn't mind too much, he knew that his adventures with David in Neverland were not something to be taken lightly.  Besides, helping David was the right thing to do, the "good form" he committed to the day Emma asked him to be a part of something. Otherwise, what would he be doing?  Sitting in a cold room, drinking his life away without her?

 

"Majesties."  Killian greeted his King and Queen as he settled down into his chair and nodded hello to the remainder of the War Council.  Regina and Robin were seated directly across from Charming and Snow, Belle and Baelfire were next to them representing the fallen Rumplestitskin, and rounding out the remaining spots were the head dwarf guard, Grumpy, Jiminy, Red, Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy.

 

Charming clapped his reformed pirate friend warmly on the back before beginning.  "We have to act on the threat posed by the Black Fairy."

 

"Agreed."  Regina's voice rang out.  "Her magic is strong, maybe even stronger than the Dark One's.  He would be the person I would turn to in this imminent threat.  Belle, Neal have you had any luck locating what might have become of him?"

 

“It’s Baelfire again,” he quietly corrected Regina.  “To honor my Papa’s sacrifice.”

 

Two months ago, thanks to Belle's tireless research, she was able to determine from the ancient text of an old magician’s book she found while helping to restore the library, that there was a slight chance that Rumple might not have died on that fateful day six months ago.  She surmised there was a tiny possibility that Rumple used the latent magical abilities in his shadow to send himself to a magical purgatory instead of death, despite the magical cuff completely cutting off his powers.  The combination of the shadow and his Dark One dagger might have given him enough to fight off death...

 

The very specifics of which the Crocodile might have managed to escape death made Killian itch for his flask it was so bloody complicated.  Belle had admitted herself that it was a long shot, but the council felt it was an avenue worth looking into.  Having Rumplestitskin on their side could easily turn the tides against the Black Fairy.

 

"Not yet, but I'm close."  Belle replied with her finger still tucked in the pages of a massive tome on the table as the meeting began. 

 

Regina nodded thoughtfully.  "Close is good, but I fear it might be too late."

 

"I concur with Regina.  After the last round of attacks, I have sent my own scouts deep into the territory.  My men and I have finally located a troubling situation near the far eastern borders."  Robin interjected as he rose to address the Council.  "I would say that the Black Fairy is gathering unnatural resources to cast a curse due to magical residue in her territories.  In addition, there is a marked increase of Ogres."  He paused, considering all his information.  "She's tripled the number of guards in the Eastern Region as well.  It's troubling."

 

Killian dragged a tired hand across his cheek.   _Buggering magic,_ he cursed inwardly, before he asked, "Pray tell, what convinces you of this, mate?"

 

"Sacrifices." 

 

Red raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward.  "Human?  Animal?"

 

Robin turned, uneasy to describe the horrors he had witnessed firsthand.  "Some horribly disfigured humans.  Some type of fanged winged creature.  All mutilated."  He sighed.

 

Regina stepped in, "I believe she is strengthening the ogres as well, in an attempt to distract us while she continues to work on perfecting the curse." She examined her perfectly manicured nails as she looked at the Council.  "That's what _I_ would do."

 

Charming slammed a hand on the table, blue eyes flashing in anger.  "I will not have another curse effect the people of the realm again!  We are just starting to right our kingdom!  We have already sacrificed so much."  Killian could see the loss of Emma reflected in his words.

 

"Do we know what this curse could be?"  Snow White finally spoke up quietly, having been lost in thought at the beginning of the conversation.

 

Robin and Regina shared a long look, so in sync already and having that ability to support each other that Killian felt the acute pain of losing Emma roar through his thoughts like the sea, almost causing him to miss their reply.  "It appears that she is trying to cast the curse that would return us to Storybrooke."  Regina told the room, the pain of this statement evident in her face.  "And, in this instance, it would leave us without our memories.  We would be returned to lives pre-fabricated by the Black Fairy Queen.  We would never remember who we were, since the Savior doesn't remember us either and _she_ would win.  There would be no hope."

 

The room erupted into complete chaos.  Charming and Grumpy sprung to their feet with a shout of **_not again_**.  The Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell seemed to be in the midst of a severe disagreement and kept looking at Killian when they thought he wasn't looking.  Snow stood up, upset, looking down at her pregnant belly, her face full of pain.  Red sped over to convince her friend to sit back down and try to relax.  Robin and Regina both were busy defending their position to Belle and Baelfire, who seemed reluctant to believe that a curse like that could not be recreated without the Dark One’s planning. 

 

Killian could only think of golden curls and a wry smile, happily living a life with her son.  He knew how his Swan would handle the madness.  He rapped his hook down hard on the wooden table and shouted, "OY!"

 

Eleven heads swiveled in his direction, quieting down and looking at him expectantly.  "We are now aware of this menace."  He started slowly, as Charming and Grumpy retook their seats.  "So, what can we do to stop it?  I think sitting here fighting amongst ourselves is a waste."

 

"Nothi-" Regina started to reply.

 

"We have an idea."  Tinkerbell interrupted, her eyes shining with hope.  "We need the Savior.  We need Emma.  She can break the curse again."

 

Killian's jaw clenched tightly at the actual mention of her name, his eyes meeting the pixie’s as she continued on.  "If Emma and Henry remember us, we have a back-up plan.   Even if the Black Fairy is able to follow through with the curse, the Savior can still save us."

 

Snow shook her head sadly, "We gave her her happy ending.  How can we go back and interfere now?"

 

"My Queen, she may be our only hope."  The Blue Fairy reminded softly, her blue wings wavering slightly behind her.  "We have come so far, and to lose it all, all over again?"

 

"However, we do not possess a portal.  How could we send anyone even if we decided to go forward with this plan?"  Charming pointed out quietly. 

 

Killian most definitely did not like the long look that Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy exchanged with each other before glancing over to him yet again.  "We might have one other solution,” Tinkerbell started carefully.

 

"It's never been tried before,” Blue added hesitantly.

 

"A time portal."  Regina breathed in anger, rising to her feet, her long black gown spreading out behind her.  "Are you two completely _insane_?  Travel between realms via a time portal is a fool’s journey at best.  Completely dangerous!  People have become lost in the past, forever wandering because they were not strong enough in their convictions to get to the proper time!!"

 

Again, Tinkerbell caught Killian's eye.  He drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully, taking in the faces of the Council before closing his eyes at the memory of Emma standing before him, her eyes brimmed with tears, but the small smile on her face remaining.  _"Good," she whispered._

 

"I volunteer."  Baelfire stood up unexpectedly, dragging one hand through his wavy hair.  "They're my family.  I can find them."

 

Upon hearing his words, Killian closed his eyes for another brief, yet torturous second, remembering how the path of being a better man could be so painful.  He opened his eyes to look at a no longer young-looking Bae and then Tinkerbell, who looked adamantly opposed to this part of the idea.

 

"I mean, it might be a little difficult to convince Emma to follow me after the jail thing...” he continued to himself. 

 

Charming raised a hand and looked pointedly at Baelfire, "Wait, wait, wait.  What _jail_ thing?"

 

Killian narrowed his eyes at Bae, thinking back to Emma and her guarded feelings and whispered confession, long ago at the top of a beanstalk. _Maybe I was in love once._ "Yes, Baelfire.  Enlighten us, if you may please."

 

Baelfire sighed and dropped into his chair.  "When Emma and I were younger, we were thieves and we were planning on starting a life together.  She had just gotten out of the foster system and I had stolen these watches a few months earlier.  Selling those watches would have gotten enough money to set us up wherever we wanted, but I couldn't sell them.  My face was seen all over their cameras.  I was scared of getting caught if I went to retrieve them from their hiding place.  Emma volunteered to get them for me, for us.”  Baelfire dragged a weary hand across his eyes before continuing.  “She was able to get the watches out of the train station.  It was all going to be so easy from there.”  

 

“Go on, Baelfire.  What happened next?”  Jiminy prompted him to continue.

 

Upset, he looked at the group before him, seeing impassive faces wanting him to get to the point.  "She didn't know that I had run into August, Pinocchio, whatever..." he corrected himself, "and he told me that he knew I was Baelfire.  He told me that we had to set Emma up, that I couldn’t be with her.  I had to leave her - for her destiny!  It wasn’t my choice!" 

 

Charming jumped to his feet, his hands clenched into fists.  "You sent my daughter to prison?!" 

 

Killian quickly leapt to his feet as well, his good hand holding his King back.  "Easy there, Dave; don't run him through.  **_Yet._** " He murmured.

 

Jiminy stood up as well, hands raised, trying to peacefully diffuse the situation.  "Now, now.  Let's hear him out."

 

"You did this because _Pinocchio_ told you to?"  Grumpy asked Baelfire incredulously.  "He's never been the most noble of people, and he's really just a puppet!"

 

"It was a minimum security facility," Baelfire offered weakly, hoping that someone would come to his defense, but he only had angry faces glare at him.  "I know I screwed up!  Okay?  Pinocchio said...  He assured me that she would be fine!"

 

 ** _Traitor!_**   The blood pounded furiously in Killian's ears.  No wonder why his Swan was so guarded all the time after this betrayal.  Now, Charming had to hold him back as he felt the darker thoughts of Hook cross his mind.  "Perchance, I shall get this straight, _mate_ ," he spat venomously at the other man across the table. "A bloody puppet insisted that she would be okay? How in seven blazes would he be capable of ensuring this? How old was Swan when this occurred?"

 

"Seventeen."  Baelfire flinched at the sound of a hook being driven, point down into the table at his response.  "Hey! Hey! I was scared too!  I was just a kid.  I thought it would all work out and then I could meet her again later.” 

 

Killian gritted his teeth as he slowly worked his hook free, debating if he should slice off a few appendages to even the score.  "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."  He made a motion to move towards Baelfire, with Charming only weakly holding him back, as both men considered the glorious feeling of their fists smashing the face of the despondent man.

 

Regina interrupted, "Gentlemen, as much as I appreciate you all clamoring over Emma Swan's honor, we know this story.  She gives birth to Henry nine months later.  We need to..."

 

For all the yelling, the room went deathly silent at Regina's words.  Every head turned to the majestic Queen in shock, and then moved back to Baelfire, who held his hands up in surrender.  "I didn’t know about Henry.  It was still shitty.  I KNOW!  But, if you send me back, I can convince her..."

 

Suddenly, the hiss of steel being drawn rang out as Charming's sword was held to Baelfire's neck by the steady hand of Snow White.  She stood there, furiously regal, one hand clenched around the hilt of her husband's sword, the other gently resting against the swell of her stomach as she quietly spoke.  "You sold out my _seventeen_ year-old daughter.  You left her _abandoned_ in prison.  You allowed her to _give birth_ in prison.  Tell me, if it was so shitty and you knew you were _wrong_ , were you there when she was released from prison?"

 

"No." Baelfire breathed, keeping deathly still, his eyes wild and fearful.

 

Snow's arm began to tremble slightly, Killian did not know whether from the exertion of holding the sword with one hand or from the restraint from not slicing the man's tender throat.  He didn't know if he himself could have held back after hearing that confession.

 

"Snow."  Quickly, Charming was next to his wife, his hand supporting hers, while everyone watched the silent struggle of their Queen.  "Honey.  Give me the sword.  Emma knew he wasn't worthy of her."  He whispered in her ear, but from his close proximity, Killian could still hear his words.  Charming was able to carefully pull the sword away from Baelfire’s throat, anger still present in his own eyes, while Snow eased herself gently back down in her chair with Red’s assistance.

 

"I have a suggestion."  Tinkerbell spoke up nervously.  "I think the Captain should go."

 

Killian felt the weight of all the eyes of the table swing upon him.  He settled back down in his chair and looked back at the fairy as she ticked the reasons off on her small, dainty fingers as she looked around at the War Council.  "The reasons are plentiful.  We know from his time on Neverland, that he can spend long periods of time focused on a single goal.  He is able to blend in and work bad situations to his advantage.  He has experience with the feeling of temporal displacement or 'being out of time' from being in Neverland.  He can lie, most convincingly, to most anyone."  Tinkerbell took one final deep breath before meeting Killian's eyes.  "And finally, he loves her."

 

Killian let his eyes flicker closed for a moment, feeling the memory of Emma's lips on his.  _Just a one-time thing._

 

"Do you?"  Charming's question broke the silence as Killian's eyes opened.  Emma's father.  His best mate.

 

"Aye, mate.  That I do," he said, turning and looking directly at his friend.  "I would do anything for your daughter." 

 

The King appraised him for a long moment.  "Then make your preparations, Captain.  You will attempt the time portal tomorrow."  He stood, helped Snow to her feet and shot a dark look of contempt at Baelfire, before he continued, "We will reconvene here at noon to aid in Captain Jones' send off.  Will you be ready?"  He asked the fairies.

 

Tinkerbell nodded.

 

Regina looked around the room before addressing the pirate directly.  "I still hold reservations about this entire plan, but, if there's anyone that could pull it off, it's you, Hook."


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to my wonderful beta — JJ Sawyer Phillips — for all her help and ideas with this story!

**~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

Into the wee hours that same evening, Killian sat at one of the recently renovated tables in his room, his fingers drumming an anxious beat. He knew he should be preparing items for his journey, or maybe trying to grab a few hours of shut-eye, but nothing seemed to be working in his favor.

The single knock at his door interrupted his tumultuous thoughts.  “Enter,” he called out, unmoving, still gazing off into the distance.

Charming walked into the room, holding two goblets of wine.  “Captain,” he greeted Killian formally.

“My liege,” Killian responded seriously, before breaking into a small grin as Charming placed the goblets on his table.  This wasn’t the first time that he and the King had shared a late-night drink in his quarters.  However, it was during these times, that he didn’t consider himself in the almighty presence King Charming; no, Killian knew he was spending time whiling away the hours with Dave, his mate.  The originally uneasy alliance that had begun out of pure necessity on Neverland had grown into a friendship that neither man was willing to part with. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“Aye, you know me too well Dave,” Killian muttered before grabbing his goblet and peering over the rim to examine the contents.

David noticed his curiosity. “Our best wine, found under a broken pillar a few months ago. I was saving it for a special occasion.” 

“How does one prepare for a time portal, exactly?” Killian muttered, as he raised an eyebrow to his friend. “Pray tell, had you ever even heard of their existence prior to today?”

“You manage it by thinking about the goal at the end,” David responded simply.  “I don’t know if this magic will be what we need to get Emma home. Hell, I don’t know if any of this will work.”

“Are rousing speeches the Queen’s specialty then?”  Killian interrupted him with a smirk, tipping his drink in David’s direction before bringing the goblet to his lips.

“Cute, Jones. I do know that you are the right choice for this,” the King continued forcefully. “If anyone can bring my daughter home, it’s you.”

Killian busied himself in his wine for a moment, honored to receive that much praise.  “Everyone seemed to have an abundance of faith in this pirate,” he mused.

“You deserve it.”

Snorting, Killian shook his head, hand running through his dark locks with small anxious movements.  “Nay. This old villain has seen too many dark days.”

David stood up, shaking his head as well.  “Maybe  _Captain Hook_  has, but I haven’t seen that guy for almost a year. I know that the man I work with, my _mate_ , Killian has earned the respect and trust many times over.”

Killian thought back to all the days of working side-by-side with David, rebuilding the kingdom since arriving back in the Enchanted Forest six months ago. Through the backbreaking labor, and the attempts to bury his pain, he had ended up discovering a friendship that had been sorely lacking since the death of Liam centuries ago. “Thanks,” he replied with a rueful grin. “There’s a hint of the silver tongued cadence that graces you as royalty.”

“Someone has to talk sense into you,” David laughed and shook his head at his friend, “you need to have more faith in yourself.”  The King took a sip of his wine before continuing on,” speaking of, have you considered what you should do to help her remember?” 

Gods. He had been so worried about the entire traveling through past memories bit that he hadn’t even considered what he was going to do when he finally arrived back in the Land Without Magic.

Charming chuckled and took another drink of his wine, seeing the look of panic flit across Killian’s face. “You know, when Snow took a magic potion to forget all her memories of me, I tried to get her to remember with True Love’s Kiss.”

Killian froze with his goblet halfway to his mouth, his heart lazily missing a beat. “Did it work?”

“She punched me square in the jaw!” David hooted as he slapped one hand on the table, his eyes happily shining with the memory. “I know where Emma gets that right hook from—packs a hell of a punch, my wife does. It was only later, when I took an arrow for her, that she kissed me and it broke the spell.”

“Emma… She’s a feisty lass, Dave. Tough as they come,” Killian pointed out, taking another sip of wine. “She’s not going to acquiesce to some stranger trying to have a sudden dalliance with her. Even if it’s this devilishly handsome Captain.”

David shrugged his shoulders and looked at Killian. “Can you honestly tell me, as your friend,  _not_  as Emma’s father and  _not_  as the King, that it’s not possible? That true love’s kiss won’t work for you two? I remember the Echo Caves just as well as you do, pal.”

True Love’s kiss? He knew that the emotions that swelled in his chest like a sudden sea squall were love on his end.  The intensity of his feelings were overwhelming, but imagining that his Swan reciprocated them? “Bloody hell,” Killian downed the remainder of his wine, shaking his head.  _She clenched the lapels of his jacket, crushing her lips to his, passionate, desperate. Emma._

With a grin, David rose and clapped his friend on the back. “Ah, I remember that feeling. I’ll see you tomorrow, mate. Try to get some rest.” 

—————————————————-

Killian paced around the War Room, watching as the Blue Fairy, Tinkerbell, and Regina made last minute preparations on the Time Portal spell. He had spent half the night imagining every outcome.  He wasn’t even too sure what the ramifications of this portal travel could have on him anymore—all he cared about was the chance to see Emma again.  _She fought to keep the grin off her face. “That’s what the ‘Thank you’ was for.”_

The King and Queen approached as he worked his way back and forth across the grand room. “Captain.  We want to wish you luck,” Charming said with a small smile as he warmly shook Killian’s hand.  “Bring our daughter and grandson home.”

Snow stepped forward, her long white gown elegantly flowing around her pregnant form. “I want you to have this to remind you of her.”  She held out a small unicorn in her hand.  “It was from Emma’s nursery, we even talked about it in Gold’s shop. I’m hoping it will bring you hope, just in case you need some.”  She smiled at Killian, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek softly. “I know you can find her, and if you’re a part of our family, then you have to know our motto. We will  _always_ find each other. 

Killian curved his hand around the unicorn carefully.  “Aye,” he breathed, his heart pounding heavily in his chest from Snow’s kind words. “I will find her. I will bring her home. I swear by it,” he told them solemnly. 

"Hook!" Regina called out. "You’re needed for some last minute preparations!"

Killian nodded at his King and Queen before crossing the room to the fairies and Regina, carefully cradling Emma’s unicorn in his hand.

Regina looked at him, shook her head and thrust a large satchel toward him, waving her hand to magically place the unicorn inside. “Please sit, Captain. I’ve prepared some additional items for your travels. I imagine you need some aid to increase your likelihood of success in simply reaching the Savior in the correct present time.”

First, she held out a pendant with a small crystal attached to the end of the black cord. “This pendant will allow you to tell  _when_  in time you’ve landed. Remember, pirate, the present is a small and fleeting window. In comparison, _your_  past and Emma’s true past are much larger. I suspect you will spend time bouncing from past moment to past moment. It will take control to land in her present. You could spend eons navigating through the past.  Magic is about emotion, so I certainly hope all the brooding you’ve done the past six months will come in handy.” Regina took a deep breath, “If the pendant glows blue, you’re in the past. If it glows red, somehow, you’ve stumbled on the future and if it glows green… Then you’ve made it.”

Killian nodded. “Blue-past. Red-future. Green-present. Aye.” He slipped the pendant around his neck, where it mingled with the variety of other necklaces he wore.

Regina then held out a familiar object. “I think you might recognize this.”

Killian grinned as he saw the gleaming compass, eagerly reaching for the object and turning it over in his hands. “This item I’m very familiar with, leads you to your heart’s desire. You never forget your first time with a giant.” He tucked the compass away in the satchel.

Regina rolled her eyes at his quip. “Just be thankful that I was able to find it when it returned with everything else from…” She paused, the words too difficult for her to bear. “The Land Without Magic.”

Next, the Queen handed him a long black cloak. “This is a cloak that will grant you invisibility. The original is lost to another realm, but I’ve recreated it as best I could…  It only gives you temporary invisibility, however, so use it wisely.”

"We don’t know too much about this type of portal. We don’t know if you will be seen in the past moments or if you will be in a translucent ghost-like form," the Blue Fairy interjected as she walked over to the pair. "We want you to be prepared. Here is the King’s sweater he wore from Storybrooke when Pan’s curse brought us back here. Between your current clothing, this and your cloak, you should be able to blend in, in any situation," she paused. “At least, we hope so.”

"Can’t stick out anymore than with this," Killian muttered darkly, holding out his gleaming hook. Blue waved her hand quickly, transforming a fake hand to cover the hook. "You have my gratitude," he replied as he looked down at what seemed to be an ordinary hand, but he could still feel his stump and hook when he carefully touched it.

"Almost ready!" Tinkerbell called out, her hands frantically waving over the portal that was starting to form. Her hair stuck out in a million different directions as she wrestled with the magic.

"Remember, you are going through your past and Emma’s past. It will most likely be tragic," Regina cautioned truthfully. "You  _cannot_  change  _anything_  or else you will be stuck living in the past for eternity.” She held the pirate’s gaze, “Look at me, Killian Jones. No matter how much you may want to, you  _must refrain_.  Be silent, be invisible.” She took another deep breath. “This is for Henry.  You bring him home to me,” she told him, her voice almost breaking.

Nodding, Killian took a deep breath, stored his items into his pack before straightening and looking at most of the War Council solemnly gathered before him.  He knew he must succeed: for Emma, for Henry, for everyone.  “Come on ladies and gents, it’s not my funeral,” he joked quietly.  “Wouldn’t have this much of a turnout.”

He watched David grin at him from across the room.  “Good luck Jones.”  He called out as Killian made his way towards the small green fairy and the portal.

Regina and the Blue Fairy were hunched over a small vial. “We must now tailor the portal to be specific to you and to Emma, or else, it will never work,” the fairy explained quickly.  “Moving through the past, anyone’s past is too difficult, too many memories. We have two items that should help link the portal to just you, Captain Jones and Emma.”

Blue Fairy held out a soft white blanket with Emma carefully stitched on its side, waving her hand over the item, collecting the magical “essence” of the object.   She carefully transferred the energy to the small bottle in her hand, before handing the blanket back to over to Snow, who clutched it tightly in her hands.   “We were very lucky that this blanket transported back to our land, it was brimming with magical essence.”  Blue murmured as she stepped back.

Regina quickly stepped forward and pulled on Killian’s dark hair, a few hairs coming back in her grasp.

“Ow! Bloody hell, woman!” Killian cursed, his good hand rubbing the now tender spot on his head.

“Quit whining, Captain,” Regina told him with an eye-roll as she dropped his hair into the vial. “Hair is the best resource for magic.  Now, do you have anything on you that you  _and_  Emma have touched? The longer the touch, the better.”

Rubbing the back of head absentmindedly, Killian ran through everything that his Swan might have touched. Something from the Jolly would be best, but alas, he was nowhere near his ship. Mind racing, his hand quickly dug under his jacket, into the small pocket where he kept the long, black scarf.   _“I’m fine.” She insisted, her green eyes flashing, despite the deep cut on her hand._

“This.” Killian pulled the scarf loose and handed it to Regina, who wrinkled her nose at the object as she waved her hands over the item and efficiently transferred the energy to the vial before handing it back.  He tucked the scarf back into his jacket, close to his heart.

The colors kept swirling in the vial as the Blue Fairy and Regina added various bits of magic. Several tense minutes passed, while Killian resumed his pacing, waiting for the moment of truth.

Suddenly, the ground opened up in front of the small green fairy, who had to jump back to safety. “It’s time!” she shouted. “I have faith in your happy ending,” Tinkerbell called out, sweat beading at her brow as she struggled to force the portal to fully open.  Regina quickly stood and from a distance away, she tossed the potion bottle into the swirling void. The portal shimmered with the added magic, turning from a dull, pale gray to an electric looking blue-green. 

Almost like the sea in Neverland, Killian mused, staring into the portal as he carefully edged himself closer.

"Now go!"

He took a final glance at the people gathered to see him go, lingering on David and Snow.  He would be their long shot, their last chance if things with the Black Fairy didn’t improve. He could bring their daughter home.

Killian could only think of long golden hair and green eyes as he made his final steps towards the glowing blue-green portal.   

_"It was a one time thing." She told him with a grin._

_"Hook!" She screamed as Pan’s shadow pinned him to a tree._

_"Good." She whispered her eyes locked on his._

"I’m coming for you Emma," he whispered as he stepped through the portal and fell forward into nothingness.

 


	3. Beginnings

**Chapter Three - Beginnings**

After stepping into the whirling blue-green vortex, Killian realized that there was a great difference between portal travel by magic bean versus time portal travel. Regular magic beans sent you through to your destination rather quickly—as an occupant, you never even saw anything while in transition. Whereas a time portal apparently took its time in choosing which point in your distant past to send you to. Considering he had an extra three hundred years to sort through, Killian figured that this wasn't going to be a short trip. Blue-green clouds that looked close enough to touch surrounded him, but when he reached his hand out he could never seem to grasp them. The sensation of floating, yet still falling, made him slightly nauseous, and Killian fought to keep his mind clear.

Time quickly became interminable as he fell.  It was an unnatural sensation, that total nothingness of the void, and time simply blurred as he continued to fall. Killian could not tell if it was few moments, minutes, hell maybe hours had passed, and he prayed that he would just arrive at his destination. Or he could die, since that was on the table as well, according to all the uncertainties regarding time portals mentioned by the Queen. He tried to focus his thoughts on his true purpose – Emma.  

Then, out of nowhere, shattering the void, Killian hit the hard cobblestone floor with a thud. "Not your most graceful of moments, old boy," he muttered as he pulled himself up to his feet, after taking a moment to assess any bodily damage. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. The building was very clearly a palace of some sort from the Enchanted Forest. The high ornate archways lined the halls, with tan stone pathways winding through the corridors. The walls were decorated with tapestries and other finery that he would have most definitely nicked in his pirate days. However, the more Killian gathered his wits, the more his new location felt... Familiar.

A quick check to his pendant confirmed his suspicions. Blue - he was currently in a past moment, and based on the scenery it was had to be one of his. He highly doubted Emma spent her youth in the Land Without Magic's only palace. However, he didn't ever recall being in a place like this. 

 _Think Jones!_ He commanded himself furiously. _In those dark, rum soaked months after Liam's death, did you steal from a castle like this?_

Killian took a few hesitant steps down the isolated hallway, sticking to the dark corners and blending as best he could. He knew that he didn't want to immediately use the cloak of invisibility, especially if its magic was limited. The palace was well lit, but oddly deserted. His carefully placed footsteps still echoed slightly as he navigated abandoned passageway after passageway.

"Where in the seven blazes am I?" he muttered, keeping one hand on the hilt of his cutlass as he moved through the palace.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of swords clashing drew his attention. Killian quickly hurried his pace down the long corridor, scanning empty rooms for emergency hiding places. Rounding the corner, he walked into a grand ballroom that he had definitely been in before and his heart leapt into his throat as the last pieces of the puzzle fell together with astonishing clarity.

_"This used to be our grand ballroom," David pointed out sadly as they walked the grounds of the ruined palace a week after their return to the Enchanted Forest. "Snow and I were married here." He pointed area in front of the large windowed archways, jagged and edged with broken glass, with a partially collapsed wooden structure in the middle of the room. The weight of the Kingdom seemed to bear down especially hard on the King's shoulders. "We were at peace; we almost had our happy ending."_

_Killian clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You will right it again, Dave. That I do know," he swallowed quietly. "And you have the allegiance of this old pirate, if you'll have me." He looked away, unused to such declarations to anyone and especially to royalty. He hadn't sworn fealty to a King in three hundred years._

_David turned around to face Killian, light returning to eyes. He grasped Killian's good hand and shook it. "After all you've done for my family, it seems like too much to ask... but if you're willing."_

_"Aye. That I am."_

_The smile that blossomed on David's face as he outlined his plans for bringing his kingdom back from the destruction – the hollow pang of misery tightening around his heart as he realized the uncanny resemblance between the King and Emma’s grin, one that frequently haunted his dreams._

The memories bombarded Killian's brain in quick succession. He had never been in this palace in his past, in fact, he knew that his other self was currently standing on a beach with Cora, his thoughts full of darkness, revenge, the sodding crocodile.

This was _Emma's_ past. Her very first moments of existence were happening now, here, somewhere in this castle. She would only be in this realm for a few minutes, before being sent through the wardrobe, he recalled.

Killian swallowed nervously. This palace was full of people who would recognize the feared Captain Hook - occupation villain - in a heartbeat. Tales of his depravity were well-known in this kingdom, even if it had been centuries since his face graced many a wanted poster. Hurrying across the grand ballroom, he ducked back into a darkened alcove to gather his thoughts before blindly continuing on into most certain danger.

Killian took a deep breath and recalled his minimal time portal knowledge. Regina and the fairies had no sodding clue how the time portal magic would even work once he was inside. It had been _centuries_ since one was even attempted, and the Blue Fairy said that the one attempt she was aware of ended in tragedy. _Bloody fantastic, that bit of news,_ Killian muttered as he checked his surroundings for any oncoming threats.

One of the theories that Regina considered was that navigating a time portal was similar to navigating the Jolly Roger through a series of hoops. You had to navigate through all of the events, each in succession chosen by the personal items, in order to reach the finish. Miss the hoop and the portal collapsed inward, leaving the portal jumper trapped in a past moment. Killian had a dismal feeling that if he chose to hide in a dark closet and try to wait out this moment, the portal to the next moment would not open. In fact, the more he contemplated his time portal knowledge, the more he almost felt a strange pull at his navel – towards something. This supposedly magical pull was commanding him that he must go down that other corridor. 

Killian took a deep breath, pragmatically working through his options. It was possible that the unnatural pull was due to the personal items that the Queen used to tailor the portal to him. It would not be the strangest occurrence if he were being pulled towards his Swan. Through his travels in Neverland, he had become accustomed to the presence and the heady scent of active spell work in the air. 

Suddenly, the memory of its strong scent reminded him of one of his gifts from Queen Regina - the magical compass! 

_“Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second,”_ _Swan informed him icily._

_“I would despair if you did.._ _.”_

He quickly located it in his bag and consulted its reading. The small red arrow was pointing down the corridor that currently housed a sword-fight. It was then that he was absolutely one hundred percent sure—he must go towards the clashing of swords, towards the conflict that lay ahead. He must find his way to Emma.

Mentally thanking David for all the back-breaking work they completed together when repairing this palace, Killian turned and jogged through corridor. He found a small passageway that would get him through the castle unheard and unseen. David and Snow were adamant about leaving Emma's nursery untouched, even forbade people from opening the door, but Killian knew its location in the southern wing of the palace.  

Several tense minutes passed, but Killian emerged from behind a false wall, sporting a small grin of triumph. He didn't have time to look around fully before a voice rang out.

"Hey!" a male voice suddenly shouted behind him. "You in the shadows! Come out slowly."

Killian caught the reflection of the voice’s owner in the mirror near his shoulder and recognized the jet black attire of Regina's royal guards, swords drawn in his direction, and made a gut decision. Drawing himself up to his full height, he popped out the lapels of his jacket and stepped from the shadows, holding his hook aloft, allowing the steel to shine viciously in the soft candlelight. "Greetings gentlemen," he called with his signature smirk playing across his lips. "How may I be of service?" Killian waved his hands wide, stepping forward with confidence.

The guards looked startled as they looked at each other. "Captain Hook?" The head guard stated with obvious surprise, his sword still drawn. His eyes dropped down to his hand and his bespelled hand that hid his hook.

"My reputation precedes me," Killian replied cheekily as he stepped closer, tapping the hook resolutely against the guards chest. “An enchantment from our dear Queen,” he murmured as he allowed the guard to feel the hook hidden behind the enchantment. He let his good hand drift lazily down to the hilt of his cutlass, his fingers gently dancing above it. _Just in case,_ he thought.

"The Queen sent you?" The guard’s eyes widened as he finally realized that was the hard steel of Killian’s hook against his chest.

"Aye, my good man. I have been lurking in the shadows of this horrible palace for our dearest Queen for days!" he lied smoothly, stepping back from the guard and positioning himself in a better fighting position if he had to resort to his sword.

The guards looked at each other in confusion for a long moment. "Uh, forgive us... Captain, our Queen did not tell us of this development."

Killian laughed darkly, good hand still secured near his cutlass in case these dull toads caught on.  "Does our Queen inform you of all her deepest darkest plans? Her hopes and dreams? My, my, my... perhaps we should be calling _you_ Captain, not I," Killian commented, his smile feral.

"Well...  No."  The guard stammered stupidly, his eyes locked on the sharp steel of Killian's hook.

"Ah, he does have a brain in that pitiful head of his!" Killian exclaimed, keeping his dark grin firmly in place. "Now, I spied some additional guards down that way that needed some extra _encouragement_ to stay out of our way." Killian pointed in the opposite direction of Emma's nursery. The befuddled guards stood stock still for a moment.  _Bloody hell,_ Killian thought. "Now do as your Captain commands you!" He roared suddenly at the guards, who jumped slightly before running off down the corridor.

 _Close call Jones. Mercifully, Regina’s guards are not the sharpest swords in the shed and willing obey anyone with a smidgen of authority_. He admonished himself as he watched the guards bumble off down the hallway and continued on his way towards Emma. For a moment, he was concerned that even this brief interaction could endanger his entire mission. Killian checked his compass, confirming his direction and feeling the magic swirl through and around him.

As he drew closer, he could hear the increased volume of the clashing of swords and screaming. The clash of swords, he bade no worry to. It was the high pitched feminine screaming that made his blood run cold.  

_Emma's coming._

Killian hastened his steps down the hallway, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew the threat was coming from literally all sides - the curse, Regina's men, hell, even David's men.  

 _You cannot change history, Killian Jones!_ He repeated to himself as he wound his way through corridor after corridor.  

He worked his way through the halls, listening to Snow's screaming as she gave birth, Killian skid to a stop in front of the fine paneled oak door. He knew this door as the threshold to Emma's nursery. He grabbed the handle and slid inside _._

Seeing the nursery in its carefully decorated glory made Killian's heart hurt. _How much David and Snow White loved their daughter.  What a different live she could have led,_ he thought sadly _._ He tucked himself into a back corner and carefully draped the magical cloak across his shoulders to disappear. Afterwards, he wasn’t sure if it was his idea to hide or the magic pull that kept prodding him along. He could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears as he awaited the inevitable tragedy to unfold in front of his eyes.

_It had only been a fortnight since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest, and Killian was making good on his promise to David to help rebuild the kingdom. Given the state of the fallen palace, it was slow going, but Killian appreciated the hard work as an opportunity to take some of his thoughts away from the constant ache of losing his Lady Swan._

_One day, after a particularly long and laborious rebuilding session, he passed a certain door that was always tightly locked. David had told him that it was Emma's destroyed nursery and neither he, nor Snow could handle dealing with the emotions that came with being in that particular room. So, Killian was surprised to find the door cracked open. He cautiously peeked his head around the door before stepping in, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness._

_At first, he thought the room was empty. However, as he looked around, he spied Snow standing there, sadly looking over her daughter’s ruined room. Killian attempted to silently backtrack and leave Snow to her thoughts, but she looked over and saw him. "Captain," she stated simply._

_"My Queen. I apologize, I shall leave you to your thoughts."_

_Snow shook her head. "Please stay."_

_Killian nodded. "Aye." He moved and stood next to the shattered window, glass shards littered about his feet. Several minutes passed by in silence, with each person lost in their own thoughts._

_"I never thanked you for Neverland." Snow blurted suddenly as she turned to face him directly. "We couldn't have rescued Henry without you, and I would have lost David..."_

_Killian nodded and his fingers itched for his flask. Thoughts of Neverland always led to a stolen kiss that still burned his lips. "You are most welcome," he replied before Snow finished her sentence._

_"But I always lose Emma." She sighed._

_Killan couldn't reply. He promised to never leave her side, and yet he was forced to because of a bloody curse. "Sodding magic."  He muttered, taking out his flask and having a quick sip. He tipped the flask towards Snow._

_Snow hesitated briefly, her hands going to rest on her flat stomach for just a second, but within that moment, Killian knew—the Queen was with child. He withdrew the flask smoothly, covering his realization with another small sip._

Loud footsteps echoed in front of him, and Killian held his breath anxiously. David came charging into the room, holding the smallest of blankets in one arm and his sword in the other. His white shirt had streaks of crimson running down his side, but he paid his injuries no mind as he purposefully strode to the wardrobe.  

"Find us!" David desperately told his infant daughter before gently kissing her on the head and placing her into the wardrobe. The edges around the small door of the wardrobe glowed a brilliant purple momentarily before returning to normal.  

Just mere moments after David closed the door of the wardrobe, guards burst into the room, taking him by surprise. It took everything Killian had within himself to not leap out from his hiding place and help his friend defend himself, but he knew that he couldn't. He watched in horror as one of the blades slipped neatly into David's side. 

The guards hurriedly checked the wardrobe for Emma, cursing at the blessedly empty chamber and charged out as quickly as they had entered, assuming the Prince was dead. Under his cloak, Killian crept forward and lightly checked David's pulse. A faint heartbeat danced under the fingertips placed at David's wrist, made Killian finally exhale in relief. Before Killian could consider his next move, he felt the air pressure change in the nursery. Off to the right of the enchanted wardrobe, the next time portal burst open in a flash of blue-green, air swirling around the nursery furiously.

The sudden brilliance of the open portal was staggering, and made Killian take a step backward, shielding his eyes from the brightness. However, as Killian took a moment to adjust, he felt the quick stab of pride for solving part of the puzzle. _Regina was correct; you had to jump through hoops set by the time portal._ _It is like a treasure map_ , he mused. _Find your treasure, prove your worth… you get to move on._  

Killian glanced back down to the fallen prince. "I will see you soon, my friend." He murmured quietly before straightening up and dashing to the swirling portal. He took a deep breath and pondered what new time and danger he was heading into before stepping forward and leaping into the portal. This time, as the sensation of falling and floating began anew, Killian focused his thoughts on a certain blonde princess that wore tall brown boots and red leather jackets. A princess that gave her heart and soul for the people she loved—his princess, his Lady Swan. For the first time in days, he allowed himself to smile, knowing that he would be seeing her soon. “I’m coming for you love.”

 


	4. A Chainsaw Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finally ends up in a past Storybrooke moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone that has left kudos or commented! I love reading your feedback, it makes me feel like people are on this crazy ride with me. I'm on tumblr (justren21) if you want to join me in the madness!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, the always wonderful, JJ Sawyer Phillips!

**Chapter Four**

This time, Killian was prepared when the time portal suddenly spit him out. He managed to tuck his body inward and roll with the motion, landing on a knee instead of flat on his face. Heart pounding from the portal jump, he looked around cautiously. He had landed in a thick, dense forest, the trees surrounding him entirely; their branches almost obscured the night sky above him, but Killian could look through and see the twinkling stars and the half moon. It took a moment, but instincts born from centuries on the sea came in handy as he was able to orient himself.

Wherever he was, whenever he was - it was early morning, with the sun not due in the sky for hours.

Killian slipped his cloak off his shoulders and tucked the garment back into his bag. "No use wasting its power," he muttered. He consulted his magical items to confirm his thoughts about this particular time. His pendant still glowed a blue color, so he was still in the past and his magical compass was currently pointing him towards a slightly thicker section of the vast forest in front of him.

An owl in the distance as Killian started walking in the direction dictated by his compass. It was slow progress, his boots quietly crunching on the heavy bed of pine needles as he went. The forest lacked any distinguishing features in the semi-darkness, so Killian could not determine if this was the Enchanted Forest or the forest that bordered the edge of Storybrooke.  Or possibly somewhere else entirely, which was a frightening thought.

A few hours later, Killian was mentally cursing the buggering portal for sending him on what had to be the most roundabout trek he had ever navigated. For a pirate, he had learned to prefer a direct path - point A to point B. However, the compass had a plan and Killian intended to follow its direction.

Killian shook his head and continued his slow trek through the forest, when at last; he finally spied a road ahead. He broke into a light jog as he hurried to the road, a clue to where he might have landed. When he reached the smooth black road, with the bright yellow stripes down the center, he breathed a sigh of relief - the Land Without Magic. In fact, if he was correct, that was the Welcome to Storybrooke sign further up the road as well. He smiled suddenly at the opportunity of seeing his Lady Swan in her glorious beauty, complete with eye-rolls and angry glares.

_"Storybrooke would prove to be a tricky moment to navigate," Regina told him cautiously. "I will certainly recognize you immediately, and we never had outsiders."_

_"Pardon my ignorance, but your village went twenty-eight years without a single outsider?" Killian asked incredulously._

_Regina gave him a dark grin. "Exactly.  So, if you are sent to a past Storybrooke, and I would expect you might, you should proceed with extreme caution. Past Regina will not take kindly to your presence."_

_Killian rubbed his face with a weary hand. He had dealt with Regina and Cora enough to last all three of his lifetimes. "Aye. I will remain hidden."_

Now, that he hit the moment of truth - landing in Storybrooke, Killian wondered how he was going to lurk about the town without extensively using his cloak. He knew that his leather jacket would draw unwanted attention, so he gracefully slid out of the jacket and switched into David's simple sweater. He continued to modify his appearance as he walked along the main road. He plucked the rings from his hand, a difficult trick using his mouth and tucked his necklaces into his shirt, hidden from view. Next, he arranged the large satchel to sling across his back, similar to a style he had seen from his original adventure through Storybrooke. It wasn't much, but hopefully it was just enough to blend in until he had his bearings.

Killian finally arrived in town early that morning. He viewed various citizens scurrying about in a hurry to get to their menial jobs, clutching small cups. Head down, he avoided eye contract and used a majority of the back roads he had been acquainted with through his dealings with Cora, Greg, Tamara or whatever villain he needed to use to get closer to the Crocodile. He spied Grumpy passed out on a park bench as he walked down one road, taking a quick moment to snatch his hat off the bench and pull it down on his head. The hat obscured most of his face.  "Thanks mate." He whispered as he continued, heading to the main pathway of Storybrooke and tucked himself inconspicuously into a corner. "Okay, Swan. Let’s see what you are up to."

It was just after eight in the morning when Killian spied Regina stomping down the Main Street from his advantage point. Keeping his stolen cap down to hide his face, he followed her from a distance, easily blending into the random villagers wandering about town. He watched the Queen run into Jiminy and then he spotted Swan's vessel parked further down the road. Killian quickly moved to follow Regina's angry path, basket swinging to and fro.

It wasn't a surprise when Regina made her way to the apartments above Granny's. Killian knew that he couldn't approach closer without being seen, so he took a moment to throw the cloak over his body and follow the Evil Queen from a shorter distance. It was a bit of trickery to keep close enough to Regina and slip behind her while she opened and closed doors, but old pirating tricks stuck with him as he dodged and weaved to stay close. Finally, she slowed down, took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and the sight of Emma standing there before him in a small white top, blonde curls forming a halo around her face made his vision swim for a moment. The blood rushed through his ears as he couldn't focus on the Queen blathering on about ridiculous produce. Six long months of aching for his Swan clouded his thoughts. He had to force himself to stay still, to not knock Regina over and crush her to him in a thankful embrace. This was the past and he had to treat it as such. He remained against the wall in the hallway, flattened to it as much as possible.

"...And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Killian watched Emma take the apple and resisted the urge to knock it out of her hand. He knew the tales of the Queen, her poisoned apples and that accepting anything from her was unwise. Luckily, Emma simply grabbed on to the apple and continued to stare at Regina defiantly. She was not happy with Regina's inquiries and veiled threats to her well-being. He glared at Regina from his location as well.

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me wanna stay more."  Emma snapped, her green eyes flashing with suppressed anger.

Killian didn't bother to hide his grin as he internally swelled with pride. _There she was, his tough lass. She didn't take lightly to threats._ He grinned as he remembered her pinning him down at knife-point. He continued to watch the two women snap back and forth, neither willing to give the other an inch. 

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that."  Emma grit her teeth and glared at her rival while Killian had to choke back his laugh. He doubted that anyone, other than Emma's mum, had given Regina this much trouble for a long, long time. He could see that Regina was struggling to handle this situation without magic.

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina snapped at Emma as she spun on her heel and stalked back down the hallway. Killian prayed to the Gods above as she passed, it was a tight fit and the last thing he needed was past Regina running into him in his mysterious invisible cloak. However, in her fury, she sailed by without a problem, while Emma shut the door to her room. Killian breathed a small sigh of relief as he leaned against the hallway, content to be this close to Emma, only separated by a mere wall and not an entire realm.

It was only minutes later when Emma came slamming out of her room, red jacket on as she made her way to Granny's Diner. Killian followed her, fighting the feelings of euphoria as he was again, guarding her back in an uncharted territory.  _It fact_ , he mused, _it_ _almost made him feel like he wasn't separated from her for six months. Almost_.

Emma slid into a stool at the counter and looked at paper that the she-wolf thrust into her hands. It featured her picture on the front page.

 _Ah. Quite the rendering of your loveliness, Swan._   Killian smirked to himself, biting his tongue to stop himself from telling her directly. While Emma talked to the she-wolf, Killian took a glance around the diner. It was far from full, but there were a few people milling about the tables.

"Ah, you have an admirer."

Killian turned his head back to the she-wolf. An admirer? Emma suddenly stood, her hands clutching a small drink, as she walked to one of the tables. Killian watched as she approached one table, with a man causally seated there. He couldn't help but glare at this new man flirting with his Swan.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." 

"Observant, important for a cop." Emma responded dryly.

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage. It's--it's a joke... because you ran over our sign...

 _Who was this smarmy bastard?_ Killian thought as he gave the man an angry glare from under his cloak. This man, this ‘cop’ (which he supposed was some time of law enforcement), wasn't in Storybrooke when he arrived with Cora. He felt strangely off balance regarding this man. Swan never talked about him, never mentioned him. How he longed for his Swan, with her memories and her glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. To see her, with this other man who was trying so hard to win her favor, was simply torture.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you."  Emma told him resolutely.

Killian tried hard not to give the cop a superior look from under his cloak, but failed. He was quite relieved when he saw Henry's face poke out from behind another bench. He had missed the precocious lad with a heart bigger than anyone's.

For the rest of the morning, Killian continued to trail behind Emma, simply enjoying being in her company. He wondered what the time portal was waiting for as he walked several paces behind her. Killian even consulted the magical compass several times as he accompanied Emma and Henry to school, waited while she consulted with her mother and then crossed back through town to visit the Jiminy. All along, the compass continued to point directly at Swan, so Killian supposed he was still following its orders.

It was his belief in good form that prevented Killian from accompanying Emma into her room at Granny's. He knew that she would not appreciate his continued presence on her private time, so with a weary groan, Killian sat down outside her door and kept watch until he was needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several hours later, when the man from Granny's made his reappearance making his way to Emma's door with a jaunty spring in his step. _Bloody wanker_ , Killian thought, _what do you want now?_

The man knocked on Emma's door and it took a moment for her to open it, again a vision in a white almost see-through top. Killian shook his head and tried to keep his mind from spiraling out of control and back to the good form he believed in.

Weaving an obvious tall-tale of fighting with the cricket, the man did seem slightly upset about the situation, but Killian knew that he was most definitely not upset to see Emma again. A part of him wished he could remove this bloody cloak and let this man truly fear the Captain that was roaring inside of him, but again, Killian recalled the strict instructions left by Regina and held his ego in check. He curiously followed them further into Swan's room.

"Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again."

"You know I'm being set up right?" Emma asked the man indignantly.

The cop huffed slightly, "And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?"

 _Are you a bleeding idiot? Anyone with a quarter of a brain could smell the malfeasance from a mile away!_ Killian thought incredulously as the sheriff clicked the handcuffs around her small wrists. A small part of him did appreciate the irony of this moment, seeing Emma huff and puff about being handcuffed. _Kindred spirits, my dear_. He thought, pushing his tongue into his cheek to avoid laughing, while the cop led Emma from the room.

It took Killian extra time to journey to the station on foot, while Emma was escorted ahead of him in the motorized carriage. He arrived at the station just as Henry and Snow White were rushing in and luckily he was able to slip in the door behind them as it was closing. Killian was partly taken aback at the curse version of Snow White, she was simply not the woman he had known post-curse and in the Enchanted Forest. This woman—so meek and mild, he was positive that Regina had crafted her personality with purposeful intent, to revel in her new mouse-like mannerisms daily.

By time Killian had entered the large room, Henry was already beaming at his mother. “You're a genius!” He cried out, not really noticing the confused look on Emma’s face. “I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel," Henry’s voice dropped conspiratorially. “Operation Cobra."

The befuddled cop looked back and forth from Henry to Emma. **“** I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost...” He stammered slightly.

Killian resisted the urge to groan out loud and slap the fool upside the head. _Pay attention mate,_ he thought with irritation as he tucked his good hand into his belt loop. _The boy is bonding with his mother; even a bumbling idiot can see this._

Henry paid the man’s stupidity no mind and simply grinned at him. “It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out.”

Killian’s eyes flicked over to Snow White, still thrown by her slightly hunched shoulders and meek responses. “I--uh—trust you,” she stammered as if she was surprised that she was deviating from her usual day and doing something out of the ordinary.

Emma’s smiled at her words, a rare smile that Killian wished he could see more often. She held her arms out in front of her proudly. “Well. If you could uncuff me... I have something to do.”  The sheriff reluctantly unlocked the shackles and stepped back to allow Emma room.  She strode over to Snow White and Henry, quietly asking Snow to watch the young lad while she ran an errand.

From his location, Killian narrowed his eyes at seeing the manic gleam in Swan’s eye. He had been around his fair share of trouble and he could spot it brewing from a league away. And Swan? Well, she had that look simply radiating from her. Forcing himself to walk with a light tread, Killian stayed close behind Emma as she stalked her way out of the sheriff station and down the main street of Storybrooke. As she stomped along the road, he had to marvel—she was quite a vision when she was holding in her fury.  “Lass, I’m sure what you’re planning is positively insane, but possibly well worth it,” he chuckled softly behind her, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.

“Damn it,” Emma suddenly cursed as she stopped short - Killian narrowly stopping from running into her back just in time. “Regina has me so worked up that I’m hearing things.” She looked around the street cautiously before slightly chuckling before continuing on her way.  “My conscience even has a British accent now. Fucking fairy tales!”

A few feet behind her, Killian took a deep shaky breath. _Way to go Jones_ , he berated himself angrily. _Can’t keep your fool mouth closed for once in your pitiful life?_

It wasn’t much further before Emma ducked into a store so quickly that Killian couldn’t slip in behind her without someone noticing. He peered into the windows, trying to figure out what in the bloody hell Swan was up to. The one thing he did know was that Regina was in for a hell of a surprise. He knew first hand he would rather not be on the bad side of Swan’s wraith.

_Dressed in his simple blacksmith garments, he attempted to smile softly at the women gathered before him. The blonde Savior in particular did not seem too eager to listen to his lies, as clever as he had given them.  “Well, I know this land well. I can guide you…” he offered, wondering if this group would take the bait. Cora had told him all about this Savior of Storybrooke, and he was confident that she was no match for Captain Hook._

_Suddenly, the Savior’s hand shot out, tangling deeply in his hair as she slid a knife against his throat. “You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are,” she growled, tightening her grip when he did not answer immediately._

_He knew that as she clutched him closer, knife blade resolute against his skin and refused to listen to his pleas that this Savior was quite different from what he expected._

She reappeared outside only minutes later, proudly clutching a large machine with very pointy ends. _What in the seven hells was that monstrosity_? Killian wondered as he continued to cautiously follow her through Storybrooke. It was quite clear that she only had one destination charted in her mind – the home of the Queen.

Killian had seen much in his three hundred plus years, things that he felt he would never understand or see again. As a pirate, he had seen it all.

Or so he thought, because the moment that played out before his very eyes was something that would sear itself into his memory.  His swan was a true pirate at heart, and gods above did he desperately miss having her at his side. With an evil grin that scared and thrilled Killian, he watched from the shadows as Emma made her machine come to life with a mighty roar.  She quickly lifted the infernal contraption to the tree and with a princess-like grace, mutilated a branch. It did not take long for Regina to come flying out of her home to see what all the commotion was. 

 **“** What the hell are you doing!? ” The Queen screamed, not comprehending the scene that was playing out before her very eyes.

Emma fiercely glared at her and answered, “picking apples.” She dropped the strange machine from her hands and stood her ground.

Killian chuckled quietly into his hand as he watched Regina continue to lose her temper. It was quite a sight considering he had never seen her less than composed. “You're out of your mind!”

 Eyes flashing with anger, Emma rounded back against Regina. “No, _you_ are if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off.” She continued to press forward, getting into Regina’s face, not caring about boundaries one bit. “You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no _idea_ what _I_ am capable of.”  Emma called out over her shoulder as she walked off towards the road. “Your move.”

Killian watched as Emma stalked off, triumphant in her destruction and threats. He felt his heart grow two sizes at his tough lass personally taking it to the Evil Queen. Gods above knew if he ever would understand the terrifying metal monstrosity she used, but damn if he didn’t love her a little bit more as she welded the machine like a sword through the tree branches.

Hurrying to stay close to Emma, Killian was shocked to see the time portal suddenly burst into life around the corner from Regina’s home. Assuming that he was done with this particular moment in time, Killian carefully removed his cloak and leapt forward into the portal before it closed down.

As he free fell through the never ending void, he couldn’t help but laugh again at the sight of Regina, furious as she watched impotently Emma cutting down her beautiful tree. In fact, Killian mused, he wished that he could see more of his dearest Swan unchecked by the stress or worry that seemed to follow in her. He knew her life in Storybrooke was not an easy one—the job of being the Savior did not give her many opportunities for carefree frolicking.

Almost instantaneously after he thought about seeing his Swan carefree, did the time portal stop it’s manic spinning and unceremoniously dump him in a new time. His body heavily landed on a well-worn wooden stool. Before Killian could get his bearings, look for cover or even blink, he heard a very familiar voice ring out next to him. One that made every fiber of his being light up, yet, force his blood to run very cold.

“Damn. I must be drunker than I thought, because holy crap mister, you just came outta nowhere!”

Slowly, unbelievably, not trusting the sounds his ears were relaying to his brain, Killian turned his head and locked eyes with Emma’s bright green ones, questioning his sudden appearance. 

_Oh bloody fucking hell._


	5. Hope and Barstools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked, reviewed and commented! I really love hearing everyone’s thoughts! Thanks always to JJ Sawyer Philips, my fantastic beta!

Killian felt his whole world shrink to the very stool he was now precariously perched on. The sudden abrupt change from portal to memory made Killian's stomach lurch momentarily as he internally battled to maintain composure.  He didn't have the option to flee or hide, and Emma's bright green eyes regarded him carefully, cautiously despite her initial claim of being drunk.  Her hands were curled around a small tumbler of amber colored liquid. It was his Swan, but younger, he could tell. He could sense that the walls she had protected so fiercely in his time were yet in the process of being built. _Causal Jones. Play this right._ He motioned the bartender over with an easy wave of his hand, then tugged down his stolen hat a bit further over his face. Maybe the darkness of the tavern, along with copious amounts of alcohol would help conceal his identity. 

"I just got here love," he replied cautiously, knowing every false word from his lips would set off Emma's inner lie detector. He threw her a flirtatious wink, hoping to distract her. "Trust me, you'd remember if I was here earlier."

She snorted. "You wish." She brought the glass to her lips and took a large swallow, wincing slightly as the liquid burned down her throat. As much as she tried to look elsewhere, her gaze returned back to his.

He could not simply tear his eyes away from her as she appraised him silently. It had been so very long from the hushed “ _Good_ ” that kept his heart beating during the dark months.  The time portal had deposited him so close to her that he could count the light dusting of freckles on her cheekbones. Swan’s hair was carefully arranged in a cascade of blonde curls around her shoulders, and his fingers itched to tuck a stray strand back behind her ear.

 _Oh Swan, it’s been far too long, my dear._ _Gods, how I have missed you._

Killian grinned at her, a slow thrilled smile that laid his emotions on his sleeve. His heartbeat slowly returned to normal as the moments ticked by. Yet, his mind raced, how did he not disturb _her_ timeline when he was forced into it? The portal gave him no quarter, no opportunity for avoidance, and after taking a minuscule peek at the compass, which was resolutely pointing to his beautiful companion, he was exactly where he needed to be.

Taking some time out for a drink with his lovely Swan? Not the worst moment to experience.

"Well," Emma looked at him, pointedly swirling the liquid in her drink, "I asked what your name was.” She raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting his answer.

"Uh, Liam," as the words tumbled past his lips, he saw the doubt flicker through Emma's eyes as she immediately picked up on his lie.  _Damnation_. "Jones, that is. Just call me Jones, love." He continued, licking his lips slightly, regarding her as he added in that one extra detail. Killian almost audibly sighed in relief as he noticed Emma's shoulders relax slightly with the very truth of his last name.  "And yours darling, what is a delightful treasure such as yourself doing in such a place of ill-repute?" He didn't need much reconnaissance, only his sense of smell, to determine that the watering hole the portal delivered him was not a place where many refined people frequented. 

Emma shrugged. "Seemed as good as place as any. You're the only non-dirt bag to hit on me all night,” she gave him a slight smile.

"Oh, I'm not hitting on you love. When I hit on you, you will know it." He replied with a wink and lascivious grin, thoroughly starting to enjoy this moment the portal had decided to place him in. It had been six long, miserable months without being able to revel in bantering with his Lady Swan.

Rolling her eyes, Emma tossed back the remainder of her drink, wincing again as it burned down her throat. "Now that's an original one.”  She motioned for the bartender, who promptly brought her another drink.

"Aye. It's had many a fair maiden swoon into my arms." Killian told her as he leaned forward slightly on the bar top and grinned. "Although, you must be the fairest..."

"Wow buddy. Is the freaking Renaissance faire in town this weekend?" Emma leaned back, away from him, raising a hand as a barrier. "Maybe the British museum show down the road? Does this act," she gestured her arms at Killian, "get you laid?” She laughed loudly at the wounded expression on his face. "Aw! Did I hurt your feelings?”

Emma patted him gently on the arm, attempting to sooth the jab, while she smiled brightly at him.

 _Damnit Jones! Bloody fantastic job of exposing your vast differences._ Killian belatedly realized, having simply gotten caught up in the ability to be next to Emma, talk to her, to have her respond to him. _Focus on the mission at hand_. "Perhaps," he shrugged casually in his attempt to deflect the conversation and backtrack on his flirting. "I also recall that you never mentioned your name in return."

Emma looked at him, considering him for a few long moments before taking a small pull from her drink. "Emma." She wavered slightly in her seat, betraying the amount she had to drink before he had arrived.

"A pleasure," he drawled. "So, are you willing to share why a beautiful lady such as yourself is languishing alone in an infernal hell hole such as this?"

Another long look and small sip from her drink. "Just like you _Jones_ ," she put the emphasis on his true name. "I'm looking to get laid."

 _Lie_.

"Hmm. I don't believe that's the case." He thoughtfully tapped his nose with his good hand, making a small show of it. _Open book lass_ , he thought. _Open book_. "I believe that you are looking to forget. There was a time I drowned myself in the drink to forget as well."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment, before she shut down the emotion that surged within her and again shrugged causally. "If you say so."

Her stiff shoulders and unhappy expression, even for a second, told the truth in her lies. Emma took a moment and drained the large remainder of her drink and shakily set the glass on the grimy bar top. “C’mon, I’m up for an adventure. Let’s go back to my place.”

"May I ask how old you are love?" Killian knew that this was a younger Emma Swan, but exactly how young was the true question. He peered over his shoulder and wondered if this Emma had the extra battle skills to get herself out a bad situation that could arise in an establishment like the one they were in. The various members of the tavern’s clientele he observed were most certainly not upstanding.

"I turned twenty-one two days ago." She replied, a bit wobbly from her drink, staring at him defiantly. “So what?”

 _So young, my darling_. _How I would long for **my** Swan to offer this adventure. _ Killian unhappily thought as he considered the intoxicated Emma before him.

“I would be more than happy to escort you to your home.” He replied hesitantly, becoming more concerned about leaving Emma in a tavern than worrying about the possibility for sexual encounters. “However, I fear I cannot help you with your other request.” 

_Not in the past, at least._

Standing up and teetering dangerously on a pair of strange tall shoes and smallest of dresses, Emma placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Killian. “Mr. British Pants is really concerned about my honor? Interesting.” She exclaimed a bit more drunkenly than before.

“Alright, love. I will see you home.” Killian quickly stood and placed a careful hand under Emma’s elbow to steady her, quickly leading her through half broken tables, passed out older men and towards the tavern door.  He could see some of the looks that she was attracting in her obvious drunken state and her age would definitely encourage more than one suitor. _David would be horrified at this situation_ , he couldn’t help but muse as they finally stepped outside. He couldn’t help but bow slightly as he turned to look at Swan, “Where to my lady?”

Emma gave him a look of distain at the ‘my lady,’ but pointed in the direction they needed to go. Killian chuckled slightly, he was happy to see that she made the same face at him, no matter her age. “My hotel is right over there. It’s my last night in Tallahassee.”

“Change of scenery, Emma?” He asked as they started to walk in the direction of her hotel, Emma still slightly wobbly on her feet.

“No use looking for something that’s never gonna happen.” She grumbled softly. “Time to move on.”

It didn’t take too long for Killian to help guide Emma to her hotel, his good hand on the small of her back, lightly steadying her when she would start to lose her balance. She was doing an admirable job in pretending to look not drunk, but having spent many of his formative years in various taverns of ill repute, Killian could spot a drunken lass from a mile away.

As they entered the vestibule of Emma’s hotel, Killian felt her entire body stiffen beneath his fingertips at her back. Over near a long brown desk, a small family gathered around their various possessions talking to men that worked at the hotel. A small young child with bright eyes was boisterously running around their bags, the light of mischief clear on his face. His parents laughed together at the boy’s antics, taking a moment to link their hands together. Emma’s face fell for just a moment, and due to the alcohol she was struggling to compose herself.

He knew the small lad wasn’t her Henry, but the child was probably near his age. Empathy for her situation was certainly out the window, but deflection from the misery was something that he was a bit of an expert in. Killian spied another drinking establishment inside the hotel, a step above their previous location. “How about one more drink?” He murmured in her ear, gesturing towards the tavern.

She tore her gaze away from the young boy. “Hell yes,” she replied as she turned on her shaky legs and stalked over.  Killian quickly followed in her wake, knowing that more alcohol would not improve the situation, but it was a necessary evil.

“Two shots! Rum!” Emma called out as she made her way to the bartender, who looked at her for a moment. She pulled out green paper and a plastic card from her handbag, which seemed to satisfy the bartender, who quickly returned back with two shots. She slid the shot over to Killian. “Drink up sailor.”

Watching her knock back the shot like a champ, Killian could only do the same. He thanked his lucky stars for his high alcohol tolerance and that he joined Emma later in her evening of drinking. He needed to keep his wits about him.

The alcohol slightly burned as he tipped his small glass back and set it down on the counter carefully, looking up to meet Emma’s expectant eyes with a smile.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Killian highly doubted that telling her that he was a three hundred year old pirate from the Enchanted Forest, known by the colorful moniker of Captain Hook, and was searching for her in a different time would go over well.  Emma’s now slightly glassy eyes looked at him as he hesitated slightly. He cursed Swan’s inner lie detector for forcing him to weave a tale that skimmed the very edges of the truth. “I’m just a man on a long journey home. I’m searching for my friend, who I was separated from six months ago.” He paused to judge the reaction of his story on Emma’s face.

She pursed her lips slightly, mulling over this information. “She in Tallahassee?”

“Ah, I’m not sure, love.” Killian hedged carefully.

“This city seems to do that to a lot of people.” Emma grumbled. “You going to keep looking for this girl? Even if you were separated?”

“Lass, a man fights for what he wants. If he doesn’t, well…he deserves what he gets.” He replied. _Baelfire, you stupid fool._

Emma paused for a long moment, steeling herself before continuing. “Come up to my room Jones. Just for tonight. A one-time thing.” She told him, her voice falling to a husky timber as she traced her fingertips over his arm.

Killian bit the inside of his cheek, tasting the metallic pang of blood, to quell the various reactions that statement had on his body and soul. Getting his young Swan to her room was his top priority. “Alright, love,” he quietly agreed, enjoying the smile that graced her face at his answer.

Emma led him to her room, her hand tightly wrapped around his. Their trip included another ride in a terrifying metal contraption that lifted them to her room. The whole time, Killian kept an eye on his young Swan, watching her as she attempted to fight through the effects of the alcohol that she had consumed. It took three attempts for her to open the electronic guard to her room, and when she finally unlocked the door, she gave Killian a bright smile as she ushered him inside.

“I think this is where you get naked Jones.” Emma looked at him, still wobbling slightly on her feet as she kicked off the strange shoes she wore. “Right?”

_Gods above._

“Lass,” he replied, thinking quickly to navigate this tricky situation. “Lets take this slow.” Killian reached out and captured her small hand in his and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss on her knuckles. Pulling on her slightly, he allowed her to tumble forward into his arms. Swan protested for a second, before settling against him.

Killian tried to ignore the hurricane of emotions swirling through him, with little success. _You have one minute Jones_ ; he told himself sternly and concentrated the sensations of Emma’s gentle breathing in his arms as he swayed them lightly.

The solitude of holding her in his arms could only last so long before he felt her slightly shake against him. “Love?” Killian pulled back to look at Swan and noticed in the dim light that she looked positively green around the edges. She roughly pushed against him and took a shaking step away from him.  He immediately slipped his arm around her side and rushed her to the loo. They only had seconds to spare before Emma fell to her knees next to the toilet and began to violently retch.

\------------------------

Killian gently laid Emma down on her bed, concerned, as she groaned in her sleep. Hours of spectacular vomiting tended to take the fight out of a lot of people. He was about to take off his shoes and settle down on the floor, prepared to help her for her inevitable return to the privy, when a flash of light from outside the door drew his attention. The unforgettable pull from his navel confirmed the fact that the new portal had opened and he must go to it, like it or not.

He turned to look at the now sleeping Swan, a pang of regret sweeping through his heart. His heart screamed at him to not leave her in this state, hurting, sick, but the former navy officer in him firmly reminded that if he missed the portal… the mission would be for naught. He was not even afforded the extra time to scribble a note. His only option was to frantically dig through his satchel and pull out the miniature glass unicorn Snow had given to him.  He gently placed the object on her dresser.  _Hope_. Killian gently caressed her hair as he gave himself one last moment with her. “My dearest Swan, I will see you again,” he vowed reverently. 

Still clutching his satchel, Killian quickly moved through the hotel room and out the door. The glowing portal was still open and despair clutched at his heart as he dove inside. He did not want to leave her in that inebriated state, but the damn portal left him no choice. Killian stewed about leaving Emma as the time portal took its careful time planning out his next stop. Logically, he knew that the girl he left on the bed wasn’t his Swan, but leaving her behind was simply unacceptable to his sense of good form.

He closed his eyes to block out the swirling colors, cursing the situation, cursing his cursed life, the damned curse, everything.

Then, suddenly, he was thrown out of the portal, landing painfully flat on his ass.  Killian’s eyes flew open and his stomach lurched - immediately recognizing the small village he was currently in.

Home.

_Holy seven hells, he was home._

His quiet town bustled in the cool morning air, people walking through the streets, going about their everyday business. The smell of the sea in the air, along with aroma of fresh baked bread, made his heart ache in a way that it hadn’t in a long, long time. His small village was tucked far away from conflict, near the seashore in a remote section of the Enchanted Forest. Despite the various conflicts that had raged on around his village, sheer luck had left his village untouched for centuries, protectively cocooned by the forest to the north and the sea to his west.

As fast as he could without breaking into an obvious run, Killian ducked behind a small building.  David’s sweater and Grumpy’s cap would do him no favors in his homeland, so he hurriedly pulled off the offending items and replaced them with his long leather cloak. It felt empowering to have the garment back around his shoulders. Because he had never returned home after becoming the infamous Captain Hook, he felt fairly confident that he could walk around the town unnoticed. The compass informed him that he must head due west, which was not surprising; Killian knew it was the direction of the sea.

His feet followed the worn path that he had run along when he was a wee lad—the path from the small home Liam raised the two of them in to the sea where his brother was stationed.

 


	6. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: We’re actually heading into the home stretch here… My goal is to finish this little story before March 9th comes and blows my little story out of the water! Thanks always to my fab beta, JJ Sawyer Phillips (seriously this story would be a mess without her) and all the wonderful people that read and comment and kudos and favorite and EVERYTHING. Thank you!

\----------------------------------

Killian despondently sat on the sandy beach that he used to play in as a boy and looked at the gentle rise and fall of the waves upon the shore. The salty smell of the ocean was a soothing balm on his frayed soul; he had truly missed the ocean during his time in the Enchanted Forest. The pendant around his neck shone blue like the sea before him, leaving in no doubt as to his location in the past. His past. His other trusty companion, the magical compass, was stubbornly pointing towards the crystal clear waters displayed before him, though Killian doubted it was time to go for a bit of a swim.  
  
 _Whatever it wants me to see, it’s heading this way_ , he reasoned. So, he waited and brooded about his decisions in the previous moment. Leaving Emma, passed out, vulnerable from being violently ill and hurting from the rejection of her first love, replayed over and over in his mind. The internal battle between ‘ _good form_ ’ and ‘ _the Mission_ ’ waged on in his mind. He had promised himself that he would never leave his Swan, never abandon her to a lonely fate. Leaving her behind, breaking his own personal vow, even if all of it was not his choice… it had still happened, despite his best and most noble intentions.

_She had come up to him, tempestuous rage in her green eyes, as she keenly regarded him sizing up her chance to persuade him to come to her aid. He could plainly tell that she had a long hell of a day and simply was not putting up with any more bullshit. While they were busy debating in the diner, he had been watching her struggle, watching her internal dilemma. She was enchanting, but years of old habits caused him to attempt to take the bean and the easy way out._

_But his Swan would have none of that, even if it was something that she was tempted to do as well. They were kindred spirits, after all._

_“So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best and be alone.” She told him, her eyes pinning him in place with her fervency._

_“Quite passionate Swan.” He deadpanned, masking his true admiration as he handed the pouch over. He wasn’t quite ready to abandon his self-preservation instincts. Alas, he had been burned too many times. However, it was the first time in centuries that the notion had even crossed his mind._

It was then, that moment, that he became attached to the idea of protecting her, seeing that she might need someone to watch her back, when she was so busy watching over everyone else. And he had walked away from her in a time of need. He failed to fully protect her and left her, like a common strumpet in the middle of the night.

“Buggering, bloody fucking magic!” He snarled as he threw a rock at the ocean in frustration. The rock hit the water with a loud plunk and quickly sank into the foaming sea.

As he sat on the shore, watching the sun slowly sink down into the ocean, he spied a ship off in the distance. Even from afar, he could recognize its majestic three gleaming white sails and the curve of its sturdy hull from any other ship in any realm.

His Jolly Roger.

Resolutely getting to his feet and making his way to the docks further down the shore, Killian pondered what moment of his the time portal needed him to relive. A part of him was so very thankful it was not the fateful day Liam died as they returned from Neverland, because he relived _that_ particular day too often in his nightmares. No, this was another moment chosen by this magical portal, apparently aiming to make him suffer.

As the Roger drew closer, Killian pulled out the cloak of invisibility from his bag and swung the garment over his shoulders. He knew that a crewman would be securely placed in the crow’s nest, scouting the land as they made port. It didn’t seem wise to be confronting his younger, more naive self. With a small sigh, he leaned against a tree and waited patiently for Liam and his younger self to come ashore.

The gangplank crashed against the dock as the crew scurried about, making the ship ready for their Captain and Lieutenant to disembark. Killian’s heart tightening in his chest painfully at the sight of Liam, greedily observing every movement made and eagerly listening to every word his brother had to say. He wanted almost more than anything to shed the cloak, cover the distance between and just hug his older brother one last time, then yell at him to never, never go to a place called Neverland.

 _Aye, save your brother, but then you would never meet Emma._ Additionally, Liam wouldn’t listen to him no matter how he might try to reason with the stubborn, older man.

Killian carefully navigated along the shore, edging closer so he could listen to the conversation Liam was currently having with his younger counterpart. Liam had his hands clasped behind his back as he easily walked along the sand, “Little brother, I know it is difficult for you to see the larger picture at stake here.”  He hesitated for a moment.

Younger Killian, his hair just long enough to tie back into a ponytail, couldn’t help but interrupt his brother. “But it seems wrong!  Whipping the men if they did not finish their rounds with expedience? That seems overly severe to me.”

The Captain shook his head. “We must come down hard on the men, make sure they are going to follow orders. I have to be confident that my men will obey my command in any situation, in dire straights and in good seas, Killian. I am their Captain. We are the Royal Navy. We must follow orders.”

“Aye, Liam,” younger Killian sheepishly admitted.  “I just reckoned that there could be another way.”

“Sometimes, brother, the mission supersedes your notion of ‘good form’ and whatnot,” Liam said with a shrug.

From his hidden location, Killian grimly understood the implied meaning of this foray into his past. The mission triumphed over his feelings—he could not endanger the mission, because even if staying with Emma would have been the “right thing” to do.

_Even if it right gutted him and salted his open wounds._

“Just because it is what is needed, does not mean I am happy with the situation,” younger Killian told his brother petulantly, and Killian nodded in agreement with his assessment. The situations in question were centuries apart, yet the sentiment was the same. He was not happy leaving Emma and, even if the universe was trying to tell him it was acceptable and necessary, he knew deep in his heart, that leaving Emma in a bad situation was still wrong.

“You can be upset Killian, or you can get up off your sorry arse and do something to change it,” Liam told him wisely. “If you are going to mope about my ship, then you sir, are going to walk the plank,” he told him with a small wink.

Killian smirked at his brother and continued to make his way along the beach, eager to continue to watch this moment from his past. The trouble with three hundred years of life, was that some memories simply faded from view after awhile, despite everything. This current moment felt familiar to Killian, but it was one that he could not have recalled on his own. He was enjoying seeing his brother’s easy grace and thoughtful insight after so many years without him, when he suddenly felt the familiar tug at his navel.

Spinning on his heel, Killian spotted the faint glow of the portal on the far bank of the beach. _Odd that the portal had reappeared so quickly after his last jump_ , he thought, but he was not in charge of the bloody thing—only a mere traveler of its varying whims. The soft sand at his feet made running to catch the portal difficult, but he managed to get to the lip of the vortex in time.

He peered into its swirling depths with vicious disdain. “Oi! I want my Swan!” He shouted at the shifting colors. “So take me to her, you bloody bastard.” With his final curse, Killian jumped into the never ending colors, hoping that on his next jump, he would see his Lady yet again.

He was instantly thrown through the portal like a cannonball and landed rather roughly against a wall. The sudden switch from portal to moment was jarring. Killian blinked as the realization set in that he jumped through the portal with his invisible cloak wrapped tightly around him. The magic was still working as it still hid his presence in this new moment.

The location was something that he was completely unfamiliar with, a large dining hall with many tables, surrounded by glass partitions and tall stone-like pillars of some sort. There were people sitting about, leisurely dining, talking and drinking. He scanned the room, looking for Emma, pulling out the pendant from his neck. It glowed a greenish-blue color and the hue gave Killian and renewed sense of hope threading itself through his veins. He was getting closer, he must!

A small ding rang out quietly to his right, and as he turned his head, Emma stepped out into the room. She was a slight to behold in pink, hair curled about her shoulders, sheathed in a very small dress yet again. And this time, this was his Swan. He could tell by the glint in her eye, the aura that she cast as she stepped into the room. He could feel the smile blossom across his face at the sight of her.

_Emma._

She simply a vision. If he thought the ocean had been a balm to his soul, he was so very wrong.

Instantly, Killian knew that she was up to something as her eyes purposefully scanned the room upon her entrance. Thanking his cloak, he quietly slipped into step behind her—yet again falling into his usual role of follower. She quickly walked up to a seemingly boring fellow and slipped into the chair at his table.

 _Ryan, what a dreadful sounding name. Too bad she’s up to something mate_ , Killian thought smugly, from his nearby position as Emma attempted to converse with the man. He could always see right through her walls and there was more to her presence at this restaurant than going on some “date.”

“Tell me something about yourself, Emma.”

“Today’s my birthday,” she shared, and Killian straightened up at the visible truth written all over her as she shared real details about her lack of family.

 _Happy Nameday, dearest_.

Suddenly, Killian recognized her voice change and knew that she was about to levy the real truth in this game on this wanker known as Ryan. “You’re the kinda of guy that embezzled from his employer and skipped out on town.” He watched the man’s eyes grow wide at the real shocking truth in her words about _him_.

The table flew forward with a loud crash as the man upended it and bolted from the room, heading in the opposite direction from where Killian stood. He could feel the blood boil in his veins as Emma gasped and jumped from her seat. She did not seem too upset at this sudden predicament, as calmly stalked after the man.

Killian managed to stay within range as he followed her downstairs, a part of him quietly marveling as she maintained complete control of the events that played out around her. A small grin slid on her face as she marched down the middle of a busy street, narrowly avoiding the demon motor carriages, continuing on her quest to track down this man. Gone was the girl he had met in a run-down bar—unsure and heartsick; here was the woman he had fallen in love with.

He never thought she could be more beautiful to him, his true pirate lass at heart.

Emma stalked up to the car, which was bound by a mysterious device on one of its wheels. Killian had just made his way behind Emma when he heard Ryan bitterly spit, “and what do you know about family?”

All pretenses of the chase fell from Emma’s face as the barb hit home. Killian had to restrain himself from putting his hook into the man’s chest as his blood simmered in his veins. No one insulted her family.

However, his lass took care of matters herself before Killian could repay this man’s dishonor to his Lady Swan. She quickly reached out and slammed the bastard’s head against the wheel, knocking him out instantly.

_Ah, a true pirate at heart._

He knew that the pirate way was always in her spirit, her blood; it simply looked different in the Land Without Magic. The sentiment, however, was one in the same.

As Emma took care of matters with the unconscious Ryan and the local law enforcement of the realm, Killian felt the ever-familiar tug at his navel. The portal had opened nearby. He quickly stepped around a corner into an alleyway. The alleyway aided him in locating the portal and providing him some privacy as he removed his cloak and stored it in his satchel. Before stepping into the swirling depths, he could not help but step back out into the street for just a moment, to look at Emma one last time before leaving, yet again.

It was not his intention, but possibly a twist of fate that his blue eyes locked on her green ones from across the street. Emma’s head tilted inquisitively at him as she regarded him, separated by the street, an oddly familiar stranger. He could not help but give her a flirtatious wink before he quickly stepped back into the darkness of his alley and disappeared into the night before a breathless Emma could place him as the mysterious helpful stranger that she had ‘met’ in Tallahassee seven years ago.

His portal trip was short, possibly the shortest yet and it deposited him on another sandy beach shore, one that he immediately recognized as Storybrooke.

From his chest, he could see that his pendant was glowing a bright, brilliant red.

_Blue – past, green – present, red – future._

Before Kilian’s mind could completely sort out that he was in the future and he was completely, totally out of his element, a voice called out his name. He was simply too startled to attempt to grab his magical cloak and instead, stood stock still, dumbfounded at the turn of events.

“Kil- ah… Hook! Over here!” A tall, gangly boy with messy brown hair dressed in modern finery was rushing toward him. “I’m glad I found you!” The grin on his face was recognizable in any time period.

Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This chapter has been in my mind since I started this story. I hope I did it justice. Thank you to everyone that comments, likes, kudos, reblogs, etc. You don’t know the squealing that goes on when I see your reviews. And always, thank you to my beta, JJ Sawyer Phillips!

\---------------------------------

Killian felt his heart hastily skip a beat as he continued to stare at the elder version of Henry, dumbfounded. His eyes flicked over the lad’s shoulder, scanning the beach for any additional surprises that awaited him. The waves continued to crash against the shore line behind him, the world continuing to soldier on, even as his own was rapidly shrinking. He continued his scan of the shores and quickly recognized the docks north of their position. The town of Storybrooke, stood off to his left, in its own quaint, charming way, looking exactly the same as he had left it six months ago.

_The future._

_Storybrooke!_

_Henry!!_

It was really a lot to process in mere seconds. However, years of being wary of nefarious surprises refused to wane and he was still frozen, alert for additional trouble or surprises.

Henry grinned at him, almost tall enough now to look Killian directly in the eyes. “He said you’d act like this.”

The words were almost scratchy as they left his parched lips, “Who lad? Who told you to find me here?”

“You told me.”

Again, Killian felt his heart slowly skip a beat at the information, his eyes narrowing, his heart wanting to believe, but his mind not readily accepting the tale that the lad was spinning. Magic could manipulate people too easily, things did not necessarily always were as they seemed, “How do I know you are truly who you say you are?” He asked cautiously, his tongue wetting his parched lips.

Henry’s eyes flickered over to a gathering of people further along the beach for a brief moment before continuing on, “When I was eleven years old, I was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara to Neverland for Peter Pan. You, both my moms, and my grandparents set sail in the Jolly Roger to rescue me.”

Killian shrugged his shoulders casually and continued to look at the boy stone faced, “Apologizes, but that’s common knowledge to anyone who was in Storybrooke at the time. Keep talking, lad.”

Undaunted, Henry grinned at Killian, reminding him of one of the last times he saw him, running out of the library toward his anxious mothers. “He told me you’d be tough to convince and that wouldn't be enough.” He nodded his head in the direction towards town and quickly checked his watch. “Walk with me Captain and I’ll prove to you that I’m the real Henry.” Without checking to see if Killian was following, Henry started his trek back across the beach.

Killian took the moment alone to take a quick glance at the compass, it was indeed pointing in the direction Henry had indicated. A part of him wanted to investigate the increasingly large gathering to the north, which by the loud shouts seemed to be quite the party, but the compass always determined the way. Killian sighed and moved across the beach to walk with the older Henry.  “I will accompany you, for now.” Killian replied as he caught up to Henry a few paces away. The two made their way from the uneven sand to the streets of Storybrooke, each lost in their own thoughts. As they walked in silence, Killian took a moment to look over this older version of Henry. He was wearing a matching grey jacket and pants, with a bright flower pinned to his lapel, his hair neatly combed and arranged. Henry walked with a purpose, shoulders straight and head held high. The way he conducted himself reminded Killian of his days with Liam in the Royal Navy. The thought made him chuckle slightly.

Finally, Henry spoke, “After I gave my heart to Pan, my family still managed to rescue me. I didn’t listen, I believed Pan over them… it was stupid,  _childish_  mistake. I wanted to be a  _hero_ , like my mom.” Henry resumed their conversation quietly, now that they were walking into the near deserted town, a fact that Hook did not miss. He stopped suddenly, inclining his head towards a smaller building and changing his direction. “In fact, I remember when I had my heart restored, you offered me the finest accommodations on the ship - your Captain’s quarters.”

“Aye.” Killian remembered that day well enough; the look of relief upon Swan’s face at her son’s safety was a moment he could not ever forget.

“Your quarters,” Henry chuckled at the memory, “were something I didn’t expect. I always thought a Captain’s quarters were supposed to be this huge room, big bed, the whole works. At least, that’s what you see in the movies,” he shrugged and looked over to Killian before looking back out at the town.  “But your room was different, all white, small dining table, red sheets on a twin bed… Lots of books and maps. I know I was only in there for a little while, but I got the feeling you didn’t invite too many people down there.” Henry took a deep breath. "It's not like I was down there for long, Pan manage to swap us out not too long after." Henry looked up at Killian, waiting to see if he needed further convincing.

A small feeling of warmth spread through Killian’s chest at Henry’s words. This was truly Emma’s son, the contents of his quarters were not common knowledge. For the first time since arriving in this time, he let a smile blossom on his face. “Henry, it’s good to see you lad.” He said, reaching out and clasping Henry’s hand.

Henry grinned, the same wide eager smile, despite his additional years, “Now that you finally trust me, you gotta come with me somewhere.” 

Killian glanced over his shoulder, Storybrooke was rarely empty and today, there was not a single soul wandering its streets. “Where are the townspeople? How is Storybrooke even here, lad? I thought it was destroyed?”

Henry looked around at the empty city for a long moment. “Well, I can’t really tell you about how Storybrooke came back. You told me not to… and you  _explicitly_  told me not to tell you where everyone was today.” The mischievous winkle came into his eyes, “I can tell you that everyone’s at a big gathering, something that taken just short of forever to happen.”  Henry grinned, “We even have an Operation code name for today, too. For old times’ sake, of course.”

He stared at this older version of the boy he knew, mesmerized at how similar, yet different he was, “How long…” He started to ask before Henry jumped in.

“…has it been? Well, I’m sixteen now. Seventeen soon.” Henry continued his path to the stately building and escorted Killian inside.

“Five years!” Killian exclaimed as they wound their way through a variety of rooms before stopping in a large dressing room.

Henry stuck his hands into his pockets of the crisp grey pants he wore and sighed. “Yep. Five years, all that I can’t tell you a single thing about. There’s lots of good and bad in those years. I’ve read a lot about time travel and it’s never good to know your future. So, sometime in those five years, you confided in me about the mission and asked if I could do this for you today.” Henry looked like he was going to continue when his pocket emitted a harsh buzzing sound. He pulled a device from his pocket, looked at it for a moment and then his thumbs quickly flew across it before depositing the item back into the pocket of his dress pants.

Killian stared at the lad, no… not a lad anymore. He reconsidered his previous assessment—he was a young man now. "Do what Henry?"

Henry stared at his polished dress shoes for a second and then looked Killian in the eye. "You told me to stuff you in that closet and make you listen.” He pointed to the closet behind Killian. “We really don’t have much time to argue about this.” Henry glanced down at the device in his pocket yet again.

Biting down the sharp bark of laughter that threatened to erupt from his lips, Killian grinned wolfishly. "Ah Henry, I do not think so. A pirate captain does not hide in closets."

He merely shrugged his shoulders at Killian as if saying,  _hey I'm only following your orders pal._

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Jiminy walked in, wearing more Land without Magic formal attire. "Henry! Captain Jones! Everyone has been looking all over for the two of you!" Henry slowly rotated on his feet towards the man in stunned silence, not expecting this sudden intrusion. Killian kept his eyes trained on Henry, noting his look of surprise and wondering how much his future self clued the poor boy in on for this moment. 

Jiminy looked over Killian, still wearing his pirate attire, complete with his long black leather jacket and chuckled. “Wow! So, Emma was okay with the pirate clothes on the big day? I must admit, it is very sentimental…”

“Archie!” Henry exclaimed effectively cutting him off before he could say any more and do any long-lasting damage. “I think Gramps said that he needed you in the pavilion a little earlier than he had planned. Extra preparations for to party!” He ushered the ever helpful former cricket out the door as Killian stood by, wondering what all this fuss was about.

After he finally bid Jiminy goodbye, Henry turned back around to Killian. “Hook…  _Killian_. Please, I need you in that closet. Like, yesterday.”

With a loud snort of displeasure, Killian allowed himself to be unceremoniously stuffed into a large closet. Before the door clicked entirely closed, Henry peered inside through the crack at Killian. “Promise me, you won’t come out of here until I say it’s okay and don’t make a sound.”

“Please, be sure to impart to future me that I am not pleased with this plan,” Killian grumbled.

Henry laughed. “Oh… he knows. He told me to tell you, ‘ _Sometimes the mission supersedes good form_.’ or something like that.”

Killian’s mouth gaped open in the darkness at the words,  _Liam_ _’s words_ , coming from Henry’s mouth. If he didn’t completely believe the boy before, he was utterly convinced now. Before Killian could dwell on anything further, he heard the outside door open and close yet again.

“You know kid, it’s not like I’m busy or anything today. What’s up with all the cloak and dagger texts? Is there some new operation I don’t know about?” The voice that haunted Killian’s every moment clearly rang out.

_Emma._ Killian eagerly leaned towards the closet door.

“Hi mom! Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Henry replied clearly not sounding the least bit sorry.

“So… what’s up?” Emma moved further into the room, Killian could tell by the rustling of fabric.

“I want you to tell me about the day when Hook brought back our memories in New York,” Henry quickly asked her.

A long pause came as Emma processed the question. “Hook?” She asked Henry, surprise evident in her voice and Killian could practically feel her stare on him. “You haven’t called Killian…  _Hook_  in years.” He heard the rustle of fabric yet again, “Is he here? Is this a joke you two are playing on me?”

Inside his dark closet, Killian felt hope and relief flood through him. His true name, not his moniker, sounded like a sweet caress coming from his Lady Swan.

Henry nervously chuckled. “It’s a special day. I thought maybe for old times’ sake.”

Emma snorted at her son and Killian almost could see her half angry smile. “Do you remember that one morning where we had this strange knock at the door? Right before we got our real memories back? It was waaaay too early for a Sunday morning?  I don’t think I ever told you, but that was Killian, he had just arrived back in our land and had tracked us down.”

“No, you never told me! I thought you first saw him at dinner with Walsh!” Henry proclaimed loudly. “Mom!”

“You were only twelve, kid. I didn’t want to scare you by telling you that some whack-job in a pirate costume tried to make out with me in my doorway.”

“What!”

Killian remained stone still in the closet, hanging on to Emma’s every word. He was not too sure what ‘ _make out_ _’_  meant, but if it was what he thought it could be...

Emma chuckled. “Actually, later on… after I had my memories back, I realized he was trying to break my curse with True Love’s Kiss. It was impossible to actually work, because you can’t have a True Love’s Kiss when one person doesn’t remember. I’m not sure if he knew it at the time, but he certainly did try.”

Killian had to stuff his good hand into his mouth to keep from making any noise.

“Yeah, like with Gramps!” Henry chimed in.

“Exactly. Later on, I thought it was really brave and charming, but at the time it was probably painful for him because I did knee the poor guy in the junk.” Emma paused for a moment and Killian could almost see the smile on her face as he listened to Henry’s loud bark of laughter. He didn’t have time to consider the phrase  _in the junk_ meant because Emma continued on with her tale.

“I haven’t thought about this for a long time, but I didn’t make it easy for him those two days. Killian never, ever gave up though even when I refused to believe what he told me. I screamed at him, told him that he was crazy, I even had the guy arrested and thrown in jail! Even though,” Emma paused and considered her words, “my heart,  _my soul_  were practically screaming at me to believe him. I felt the fog had lifted when he was near us. It was like I had found this missing piece me that was aching for an entire year. I ached and I didn’t even know why.”

Inside his dark closet, Killian’s good hand drifted to his heart. He had experienced the same ache during his time in the Enchanted Forest, every day, without her.

“I know mom. I know.” Henry replied. Killian heard Emma sniff slightly and Henry start rustling around in the room for a few minutes before it quieted down.

“Thanks,” Emma replied, “I mean, Killian risked his life to get back to us. He  _found me_ , Henry…”

_Snow smiled at Killian, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek softly._ _“I know you can find her, and if you_ _’re a part of our family, then you have to know our motto. We will_ _always find each other._ _”_

Killian leaned his head against the closet door. He could feel the relief flood through his body, that his mission will be a success. He will be able to bring back the Savior, save the realms and all that good stuff. 

_Maybe, this old pirate could be hero and kiss a certain golden haired princess._ He thought with a grin.

“Well, are you ready to go?” Emma asked Henry. “Your grandmother will kill me if I’m late, not to mention Killian.”

“Just give me a minute, Mom, and I’ll be right behind you.”

Killian heard the rustle of clothing as Emma left the room. He wished he could have seen her in this time, just once. A moment later, Henry was pulling open the closet the door and smiling from ear to ear at him widely. “How ya doing in there, Killian?”

He walked out of the closet, brushing his jacket. “As well as a Captain could be after being shoved into a closet,” he said as he smirked at Henry.

Henry consulted the item in his pocket once more. “He says it shouldn’t be too long now. I hope I helped you on your mission.” Henry reminded Killian of his grandfather as he stuck out his hand to shake his.

Killian grasped his hand and pulled Henry to him for a quick back-slapping hug, albeit a careful one with his hook. “Thank you.” He stepped back and resisted the urge to tousle Henry’s carefully groomed hair.

Suddenly, the all familiar pull of the portal tugged at his navel as the portal suddenly burst open, a mass of swirling colors, in the middle of the dressing room. “Wow!” Henry shouted as both of them took a cautious step back, “I never thought it would happen like this.”

Killian smirked, “I understand completely. It is a little unsettling at first. Now imagine jumping into it over and over.”

Their moment of admiring the portal was interrupted as the door was thrown open unexpectedly. “Henry!” Emma burst into the room, “I felt the rush of magic… what the hell is going on here?” Her green eyes widened as she saw the glowing portal in the center of the room and at Killian standing on the other side, dressed in his pirate leathers.

“Killian?” She whispered as their eyes met and held across the portal.

For the second time in this moment, Killian was shocked into silence. His Swan was dressed in modern realm finery to compliment Henry. She was dazzling in a simple, yet elegant white gown, her hair carefully arranged in glowing curls around her shoulders. The pieces of this mysterious day started to fall together in his head, but he was distracted again by Henry.

“You have to go!” He shouted, he gestured to the portal. “You have to find us Killian.”

Emma eyes whipped from Killian back to Henry, then back to Killian as she started to piece together and understand another insane Emma Swan life situation. This was not her Killian, not yet. Her panicked look softened as she smiled over to him. “Go find us.” Emma reached out and grabbed Henry by the wrist to pull him close to her.

“Emma!” Killian called as the portal flashed suddenly, almost impatiently. He took a lingering look at his Swan, dressed in the white of her namesake and put his hand to heart dramatically as he stepped closer to the portal.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at him. “Always flirting.”

With one last look at Emma and Henry, searing this moment into his memory, Killian stepped into the portal, falling yet again into time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the home stretch… I can’t believe my crazy idea has made it this far. I hope everyone is still enjoying this! Thank you to everyone that leaves me feedback, hearts, kudos – it always makes my day!

Killian felt the world rushing up to meet him as he was abruptly thrown from the time portal. His mind hardly registered the landing, as it was so caught up with the experience of interacting with the almost-seventeen year old Henry and then the beauty of Emma in her white gown. The maturity of Henry blew his mind; the lad was able to grow into a fine young man despite the various challenges of being caught of up with a variety of evil characters.

His Swan dressed in white. He briefly had to close his eyes to make sure he committed the picture to his memory; she was simply a sight to behold.

 _That could be my future if I can complete this mission_ , Killian mused as he picked himself up from the unforgiving ground and dusted off his jacket. Turning around, he looked at the strange new environment he was thrown into. He observed the tall grey concrete buildings and streets lined with motorized carriages thoughtfully. The sun shone down magnificently in the east, it was early morning. There was something about this town that felt oddly familiar. It was filled with people bustling around him, carriages honking and screeching around corners. The buildings were spread out in their enormity above and around him.

Suddenly, he was distracted from his observations as he felt the pendant looped around to his neck grow hot. Caressing the pendant with his hand, he was shocked to realize what color the pendant was glowing brightly. 

The pendant was finally, blessedly green.

He had arrived in the present.

Killian could feel his face breaking out into a grin. _You did it Killian, you old sea dog!_ He took a deep breath as he realized he didn’t have to worry about changing the past, being seen or doing something that would strand him in the past and doom his friends in the Enchanted Forest. Now, the mission had evolved from getting to his Swan. He just had to _find_ Emma. Find her and convince her of her past.

_“Captain Jones,_ _” Regina commanded him as he was about to leave,_ _“I still have one more item for you._ _” Her dark brown eyes locked on to his blue ones._ _“I honestly do not expect to see you ever again. The time portal is tricky, untested magic. However, there is something to be said about hope._ _” The Queen sighed as she looked off into the distance, thinking about what she had given up. Henry._

_Killian looked over to Charming and Snow White standing off in the corner, their trust for the future placed firmly in him._ _“Aye,_ _” he murmured._

_Regina followed his gaze to the couple and sighed quietly,_ _“I made a mistake all those years ago. It only took me until recently to realize that revenge may not be the best option._ _”_

_“I_ _’ve found that when one acquiesces with their desire for revenge, things are altered. No one tells of what to do when you do not have the burning desire to follow it anymore,_ _” he replied quietly._

_The two reformed villains looked at each for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts as Tinkerbell continued to make the final preparations on the time portal. Finally, Regina shook her head._ _“If you survive this journey and you actually find Emma_ _… You must convince her to drink this potion, it will restore her memories._ _” She held up a vial, the purple liquid shimmering brightly inside._

_Killian took the vial gingerly into his hand, internally worried about shattering the delicate glass. Regina waved her hand over the vial, as if reading his mind._ _“That vial will not shatter,_ _” she told him quietly._ _“But treat it with care, because that potion cannot be replicated in the land without magic._ _”_

Killian pulled the vial out of his satchel and stared into its depths, the swirling colors renewing his strength and hope for this final stretch of the mission. No one thought he would make it this far, it was time to find Emma and prove everyone wrong yet again. He stashed the vial safely back into his bag and tentatively stepped out to flag down a woman walking past him. 

“Excuse me, m’lady. May I ask a question of you?”

The woman stopped and stared at him, mouth agape. “Wow. Uh, is there a pirate show around here that I’m missing out on?” 

Killian looked at her blankly, the foreign words making no sense in his mind. “This might sound odd, love, but what city are we in?”

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden term of endearment, but still secretly caught up in the sight of the dashingly handsome pirate talking to her, the woman took a moment to respond, “This is New York. No, seriously, where do you work? Did a pirate themed Chippendales show open nearby? Please tell me, I’ll come back with some friends if all your co-workers look like you.”

Still not understanding what she was speaking of, Killian instead gave her one of his most charming smiles and thanked her earnestly.

New York. The land where he had almost killed his crocodile and Emma chose to bash him over the head with a metal pail instead. His internal embarrassment of waking up handcuffed in a closet, then in the hold of his ship. His Swan besting him yet again, but the thought of her bright green eyes made the sting of that particular embarrassment fade, just a little. 

He bowed lightly to the woman and repeated, “Thank you.”As he walked away, he heard the woman sigh sadly behind him. _Women in this realm are odd,_ he mused, as he pulled out the magical compass, which was pointing due East from his position. This New York was so vast, Emma could be anywhere; he knew he must make haste towards her.

Six frustrating hours later, Killian rubbed a weary hand to his throbbing temples. This strange land of New York was going to be the death of him if he did not find Emma soon. There were so many people, always rushing from one place to the next that he could not slow down to get his bearings without slamming into someone. He’d swear those motor carriages were obviously dark magic, as long as he lived and breathed. They would swoop past you at terrifying speeds, always screeching and wailing, not caring if you were crossing the street or not. It was only thanks to his wits that he avoided getting hit by one of them, again.

His problem in locating Emma with the help of the magical compass is that the needle kept jumping, north then east, then back to north. Repeatedly. As soon as he felt like he would be closing in on her, the needle would jump again.

Killian truly cursed those motorized carriages, she must be riding in them to move so quickly from place to place.

He realized after a few hours, that since it was daytime that Emma was most likely working. It was likely possibility that Swan’s bounty-hunting was similar to his realm and it forced her to always be on the go. The downside of her tumultuous occupation was that it made it difficult for him to locate her.

Cursing himself for his obvious miscalculation, Killian had realized belatedly that he needed to track Emma during the night and find a place to bunker down to rest during the day. That realization had led him to this very address, the New York home of Baelfire.

He took short work in prying open the flimsy lock protecting Milah’s lad’s establishment and slipped inside quickly. Baelfire’s home was small and decidedly not cozy, but Killian was just pleased that it would provide him shelter from the dropping temperatures he faced outside. He dropped onto the couch, pulled his suddenly aching feet up on the side table and promptly nodded off to sleep.

—————————

Killian opened one weary eye much later and noted the darkened sky outside the window of the shabby apartment. His pocket watch was useless after so many time portal jumps, but he stood and peered out the window. Thankfully, centuries of his sailing knowledge were always helpful to determine time by the placement of the moon in the sky. Based on its current position, he still had a good ten hours or so to track Emma. Hopefully, his luck would improve this time around.

He made his way back to the street and started to navigate along the unfamiliar roads. A bitterly cold wind stung his cheeks as he walked, but he paid the discomfort no mind. The needle of the compass was resolutely pointing northwest, maintaining that bearing as he crossed street after street. 

As he followed the instructions of the compass, his mind drifted to Emma. Her eyes, her lips, the way her hair framed her face. The way her eyes would flash when she was rightfully pissed off. He had kept his solemn vow to her at the Storybrooke town line, he had thought of her everyday, almost every moment of their separation. She was so close, it had been so long, he had traveled this impossible journey…he felt the anticipation of seeing her, his Swan, deep down in his bones. 

_“Actually, I rather fancy you when you_ _’re not yelling at me._ _”_

_“It was not the kiss itself, it was what the kiss revealed._ _”_

_“There_ _’s not a day that will go by that I won_ _’t think of you._ _”_

_“I was hoping it would be you._ _”_

Finally, he stopped in front of a tall building, its entrance protected by a large grey gate. The compass was pointing towards the building, and would start to swing back towards the building if he stepped in various directions. He could not enter the building, since it was blocked off. Holding the compass resolutely in front of him, Killian made a slow loop around the entire building, watching the needle. He needed to be absolutely sure that this building was his final desintation.

The needle steadfastly turned as he carefully moved around the building, keeping the needle pointed at the building and the person located inside.

Which only led to one possible result: this was Swan and her lad’s new home with her memories Regina left her. Emma was inside this building, this very moment! He reigned in a very un-captain-like whoop of joy as he circled back to the front gate that was separating him from his unsuspecting Lady Swan.

Inspecting the gate closely, Killian noted that there was box with black numbers next to the door handle. He pressed a tentative finger against one of the numbers, the box emitted a loud honk as he drew back his hand sharply, startled at the sudden intrusion of sound on this quiet morning. 

 _Damn_. He cursed. _Locked_. He could not break down this gate, nor jump over it without being seen. He must be patient and wait to slip in.

Meanwhile, as he waited, his thoughts drifted back to Emma.

His opening moment came twenty minutes later, when he jumped up to help an elderly woman struggle out the gate, her troubles coming from holding a small, yet hideously foul, loud mongrel that bared its teeth at him as he approached.

“M’lady. Let me help you with that.”Killian rushed over, jacket swirling, and grasped the grey frame of the door with his good hand. He smiled his most charming smile at the woman, the one that always made bar maidens swoon.

“Thank you, dear. Tell me are you an actor?”The elderly woman smiled back, then raised a curious eyebrow at him as she looked over his clothing, while her dog continued to snarl. 

“Ah… no.” Strange women in this land without magic, he thought. He continued to smile as she slowly shuffled through the walkway. When she was blessedly past him and off tottering down the pathway, he walked inside without being seen a triumphant grin on his lips.

He quickly located the informational directly, scanning it for the one name, the one person he had been searching for. His finger flew up and down, scanning the names impatiently.

_Ah, there it was. Swan - Apartment 311._

For the first time in a year, Killian Jones smiled.

—————-

The sound of his boots clicked determinedly down the hallway as Killian neared apartment 311. He was about to knock when his hand stilled in front the door, his heart was pounding in his chest like it was trying to break free. All this time, all this searching was narrowed down to this moment in time. He thought of her, every spare moment, and now she was on the other side of this door. A part of him, still couldn’t believe that he had made it here. The other part of him wondered what he was going to say to her when she answered the door.

 _Get on with it, Killian._ He told himself. _Haven_ _’t you been fighting for this moment?_

He took a deep breath and knocked.

It was probably seconds later, when he couldn’t help himself and knocked again, fist pounding on their door.

The footsteps on the other side of the door, alerted him to her upcoming presence.

Gods. He had been so concerned about getting here; to this moment of _finding_ his Swan that he had not considered what he was going to say. What would he tell her to make her believe in fairy tales?

 _Hi, I_ _’m Killian Jones. I_ _’m here to rescue you?_  

Ugh. Retched, that.

_Hi, I_ _’m Killian Jones, you don_ _’t remember me, but your parents need you?_

Even worse.

The door opened and all poetic thoughts flew out of his mind at the sight of her, hair gently curling down past her shoulders, longer than he remembered, eyes blinking curiously at him, waiting for him to speak. Emma was here, in the present with him. He could reach out and touch her, hold her. 

He had found her. 

“Swan,”he breathed, not fighting the smile that came along with her name.

Her eyebrows quirked downward, she didn’t answer him as her mouth dropped slightly open. He knew that she had no idea who he was and why he was lurking outside her door so early in the morning, interrupting time with her son. Good gods, even cursed, he could still read her like an open book. In his excitement to finally be in the same true moment with her, he anxiously stepped closer, almost crossing the threshold into her apartment.

“Whoa!”Emma exclaimed, holding a hand up as she stepped backwards cautiously. “Do I know you?”

“I need your help. Something’s happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble.”He blurted.

Again, her eyebrows furrowed at his words. “My family is right here. Who are you?”

The moments the portal sent him to flashed in his mind’s eye. David’s sacrifice to place her in the wardrobe, her first moments battling against Regina in Storybrooke, carrying her to her bed in Tallahassee, seeing his brother on their beach, Emma clad in a pure white gown in the future swirled in his thoughts. His tongue wet his lips nervously, “An old friend.”

His heartbeat rapidly increased in his chest, thundering in his ears. “I know you don’t remember me, but I can help you remember.”In retrospect, he knew better. David had warned him that True Love’s Kiss did not work on someone with memory loss. He had no idea that Emma felt the same as him. There were so many things that were working against him.

However, all those things fell away when he looked at her. She stole his breath like she did his heart in Neverland and that realization of love propelled him into action.

Stepping forward, he swiftly cupped the back of her head with his good hand and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment as their lips met.

He reveled in the sensation of her soft lips pressed against his for the long second, before she swiftly brought her knee into his manly parts, almost dropping him to his knees. Emma gave him a rough shove out of the threshold of her apartment as she screamed at him, eyes wild. Killian groaned as he instinctively hunched over against the far wall, belatedly understanding what ‘kneed in the junk’really meant. His desperate pleas to sway her fell on deaf ears as the door slammed closed.

 _Killian, you always loved a challenge._ He reminded himself as he pushed himself upright and gritted his teeth. It was time to chart a new course of action.


End file.
